Brother
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi was happy that Yami came back for the summer break. But after a while, strange things happen that'll make Yugi choose between what's right and what he wants. Puzzleshipping, yaoi. The usual.
1. Summer break

This was a crazy idea I had, so tell me what you think because I have no idea how people feel about this thing.

But then again…this is a story. Not one bit of it is real so…yeah…

* * *

Chapter 1-Summer break

Yugi looked out the window of his school with a heavy sigh of boredom, the teacher carried on lecturing to the students while half of them were nearly half asleep anyway. Yugi was a normal seventeen year old, he wasn't smarter or different from any of the other students or his friends, but he had no reason to hate his life either. Yugi looked up for the last few minutes of the lesson before the bell rang and everyone jumped out of their seats. Yugi packed away his books before catching up with his two best friends, Joey and Anzu.

Anzu had been Yugi's best friend since they were smaller children; she was beautiful and very smart, like most typical teenage girls she often had crushes on the boys at their school-Yugi even had a slight crush on her himself, but that passed in its own time-she was the friend that Yugi turned to the most as she was good with advice for the small teen. Joey was more or less Yugi's body guard, they had been friends for a number of years and it was always Joey that helped him out of any fights he was dragged into; Joey was very loud, eccentric and usually happy, a good soul to be around. It made Yugi happy to know he had caring friends like them.

Yugi walked down the school corridors with them and out to the school grounds with them, they chatted casually with each other until Yugi looked up and a large grin set across his face when he saw a certain person.

'Yami!' Yugi called out and rushed over to the school gates.

Yami turned around right as Yugi tackled him into a hug, the older male managed to keep himself standing as he hugged the small teen back while he chuckled.

'Hey little brother' Yami ruffled Yugi's hair hard 'Missed me much?'

'Not any more' Yugi growled as he swatted Yami's hand away.

Yami chuckled and turned as Joey and Anzu caught up with them 'Hey guys, long time no see'.

'Hey Yami' Joey held out a fist to which Yami lightly punched 'How's it going?'

'Alright. What about you? Got into any fights lately?'

'No. I've been a good boy'.

'Tch. Yeah right Pinocchio' Anzu chuckled, making Joey frown at her.

Yami chuckled and put his arm around Yugi 'I'll catch up with you guys some other time, okay? You ready to go Yugi?'

'Yeah!' Yugi turned to his friends with a smile 'See you guys tomorrow then'.

'Bye Yugi'.

Yugi walked on down the path with Yami by his side, the two talked to each other as they left the school and headed back to the game shop.

* * *

As they walked, Yugi told Yami every boring and interesting detail of what had happened recently at school and at home. Yami was Yugi's older brother; though there was only a three year gap between them, Yugi looked up to Yami a lot. Yami was perfect to everyone. He was smart, handsome, athletic, helpful, and funny, he was like a dream man. Yugi-even from very little-wanted to be exactly like him, but there was no way he could compete with his brother. So instead he envied Yami. Yami was a college student at the moment; he had already been to college before for two years when he left school studying media, then he was taking another three years studying Art-something Yugi found hard to imagine him to do, but didn't argue about it.

They soon came to the game shop where they lived. Yugi and Yami's parents were often busy with their own work that they were hardly at home at all. So they thought it best that Yugi would stay with his grandfather until he was old enough to live on his own. Yugi didn't have much to complain about, he loved his grandfather and he loved the game shop, he just didn't like to be treated like a child by his parents. But he was more than happy to live with his grandfather.

Yugi opened the door to the game shop and ran straight to his grandfather who sat behind the counter 'Grandpa! Guess who's back!'

'Yami I know' Solomon chuckled as he looked up at Yami 'He came here before picking you up'.

'Oh man' Yugi slumped his head 'I thought I could surprise you…'

Solomon chuckled some more and patted Yugi's head lightly 'Sorry I ruined your fun Yugi. But Yami will be staying with us'.

Yugi looked up then 'Really?' He then turned to Yami 'How long?'

'Just for summer break' Yami replied as he walked over to Yugi, wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck and rubbed his head hard 'A lot of fun weeks with me right?'

'Ah! Yami! Get off!' Yugi hissed as he swiped at Yami.

'Boys' Solomon said sternly 'There won't be that in my house'.

Yami let go of Yugi then 'Sorry grandpa, couldn't resist. Say grandpa, would it be alright if I cook tonight?'

'Oh, I wouldn't want to stress you Yami'.

'Nah it'll be fine. I haven't cooked in a while so it'll be fine. Right Yugi?'

'Yes!' Yugi then smiled broadly "Yes! I'm going to have Yami's cooking again!"

* * *

When it was later on in the evening Yami started cooking, Yugi purposely did his homework at the table so he could smell the deliciously scent of the food that cooked. When it was served up, Yugi took no time in digging in and enjoying the food; instant memories of Yami's food came back and made the teen giggle and blush to a light colour.

"I'm in heaven!" Yugi thought as he ate some more.

'So Yami how is college at the moment?' Solomon asked.

'Alright I suppose' Yami replied 'A little behind my work, so I'll be doing that a lot here. Otherwise they'll kick me out if I don't do it by the time I go back'.

'Other than that it's fine right?' Yugi asked a little worriedly.

'Yeah. I'm getting by'.

Yugi smiled, but then smirked 'Found a girlfriend yet?'

Yami smirked back 'Not yet'.

'Really? Why not?'

'Yugi, I'm sure Yami has his reasons' Solomon scolded.

'I know…' Yugi then turned to Yami 'But you're probably the best guy in the world! Why haven't you got a girlfriend yet?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I don't know. Although…'

'Yes? Yes?' Yugi asked, leaning closer impatiently.

'There is a girl at the college, she's rather nice'.

'I knew it! You have a crush on her! Ask her out! Ask her out!'

'No way' Yami chuckled as he blushed slightly 'She wouldn't like me'.

'Pfft, if she does she's an idiot to do so'.

'Alright you two' Solomon interrupted 'I'm not liking how this conversation is going, if you want to talk about romance talk about it not at the table if you're going to be insulting'.

'Yes grandpa' The boys said before they carried on eating together with their conversations.

* * *

Yugi finished off in the bathroom, he gave a small yawn as he shut the door and walked to his room, he stopped and turned to the other room across from his. It was Yami's room and the light was still on, he crept closer and opened the door a crack before he peeked in. Yami's room was still the same as it was when he left for college; there were trophies from competitions Yami won on a shelf above his bed, there were odd items Yami had brought with him from the college and of course his suitcase that sat on the floor. Yami was sitting at his desk working on something, only the desk light was on so he was hidden in the darkness, Yami gave a sigh and rubbed his shoulders.

"Poor Yami" Yugi thought "He works so hard…it must be tough on him at times…I hope he gets enough sleep though…"

Yugi shut the door quietly behind him and returned to his room, slipping in his bed and curling up for some sleep. Happy that he'd get some spare time with his brother.

*****************************End of chapter 1********************************

So that's it, yeah. I think you know what's gonna happen lol.

Review if you like!


	2. Yami is home

You forced me to carry on with this so here I go.

…Perverts. Jokes.

* * *

Chapter 2-Yami is home

Yugi was awake early with his grandfather the next morning, even though it was a Saturday Yugi was one of the rare teenagers who got up at eight in the morning. He sat at the table with his grandfather, a bowl of cereal in front of him as he munched on his food; his grandfather settling with toast, coffee and the newspaper. Yugi looked up at his grandfather as he turned the page in his newspaper, then looking up at the clock and realising it was turning to half past nine.

'Yami's not awake' Yugi commented as he played with his pyjama sleeve 'Shall I go see if I can wake him?'

'If you like' Solomon nodded 'But I know Yami always sleeps in late, so that's probably the reason'.

'Yeah but he needs to get up' Yugi stood up from the table and walked to the door 'After all, sooner or later he's going to have to come out with me and my friends'.

Solomon chuckled as Yugi came to the stairs and jogged up the stairs; he grinned as he crept closer to Yami's bedroom door and opened it slightly before peeking inside. Yami laid in his bed fast asleep, the covers were wrapped around him as he had turned often in his sleep before sleeping comfortably. He was snoring quietly to himself, and unaware of Yugi peeking inside. Yugi grinned and slipped in before creeping over to the bed, then gently poking Yami in the chest, Yami groaned but simply turned over and remained asleep.

'Yami, time to wake up' Yugi sang.

Yami groaned 'Five more minutes…' He mumbled before turning his head to one side.

Yugi giggled before smirking, he grabbed the sheets with a playful laugh and pulled it off his brother 'Whoa!' Yugi quickly closed his eyes before throwing the covers back onto his brother 'Jeez Yami! Put on some clothes!'

Yami opened his eyes wearily before he turned to see Yugi turning and leaving. Yami groaned again as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his head, Yugi then opened the door and turned to Yami. Yami raised his brow as Yugi sighed and shook his head and left Yami on his own to get changed.

* * *

Yugi was sat at the table again; his face red crimson as he stirred around his cereal, Solomon hadn't asked what was wrong as Yugi kept quiet so he was sure Yami would explain things to the elder. Yugi looked up when he heard someone yawning, then hiding his blushing face again when Yami walked in-wearing only his pants as he yawned again, his chest bare as it was when he was born.

'Morning all' Yami mumbled as he walked over to the kitchen.

'Good morning Yami' Solomon greeted 'You wouldn't mind telling me what you said to make Yugi go silent?'

"Oh god no!" Yugi thought as he covered his head with his spare hand and ate slowly.

Yami shrugged his shoulders as he opened the cupboards sluggishly 'Just saw me naked I presume'.

'Oh…I see' Solomon then turned back to his paper and continued to read to it.

Yugi sat up and looked between the two 'What? Aren't you going to tease me or go "eww!" Or something?'

'I see no reason to do something like that' Solomon replied.

'But he was naked!'

'Oh Yugi' Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck with a smirk 'I never thought you'd see me this way. I'm so touched'.

'Ah shut up!' Yugi pushed Yami's arm off him and rolled his eyes as Yami chuckled 'Why was you sleeping naked anyway?'

'Stayed up too late then I got tired and couldn't be bothered to change' Yami shrugged his shoulders as he returned to the kitchen 'The usual'.

'Usual?' Yugi repeated as he turned in his seat and faced Yami 'You always sleep in the nude?'

'Frequently yes'.

'God, I hope no girls wake you up like I do' Yugi joked with a chuckle.

Yami smirked 'In ways you wouldn't believe in what ways'.

'Alright you two' Solomon interrupted 'I don't like where this conversation is leading to, so I'm going to end it here'.

'Alright' The two teens said, Yami made some toast for himself before he sat down next to Yugi and ate away.

Yugi watched Yami a little before asking 'Will you get dressed soon?'

'Maybe' Yami replied as he bit into his toast.

Yugi gave a small smile, and then as he ate some more of his cereal his eyes searched over to Yami. His face blushing slightly as his eyes focused on Yami's bare chest, not realising before how perfect it looked. His natural physique was slim, he had some muscles over his body but they weren't too bulky and kept a right amount of strength in them; his skin had darkened a little where his skin had been exposed to the hot sun on summer days, though it didn't destroy any of his beauty-it increased it more. His chest breathed lightly, moving with Yami's breathing pattern; Yugi's eyes travelled downwards until they came to his stomach. It was flat against his body frame so it didn't look horrendously fat, nor did it make him look anorexic. Yugi's eyes then continued down Yami's clothing to where his crotch was, Yugi then snapped out of it, shaking his head before turning to his food, Yami didn't fail to see.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Fine' Yugi replied with a smile, then the two of them returning to their breakfast.

It was just envy. And who wouldn't envy Yami? Yugi was incredibly weak, skinny, it didn't seem odd to the teen to admire his brothers natural strength and muscles, he was sure he would give up anything if he had a body built like Yami's. But there was very little Yugi could do to have that type of body. Instead he would just watch his brother lead the life he wanted so much.

* * *

Yugi was in the game shop, helping his grandfather out by doing a bit of cleaning. He swept the floors with an old broom they had, he stopped after a while and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked up at the clock, seeing it was round about lunchtime, he turned to his grandfather with a smile.

'Grandpa, do you want me to make some lunch?' Yugi offered as he set the broom aside.

'Oh, yes if you like' Solomon rubbed his eyes and stretched a little 'I'll come up for it. Doesn't seem like there's that many customers anyway'.

'Okay, I'll see if Yami wants any'.

Yugi skipped up the stairs to the house before skipping up the other stairs to reach to the upper part of the house, he knocked on Yami's bedroom door and opened it, about to ask loudly but then he realised Yami was working so changed the idea on that.

'Something you want?' Yami asked as he carried on working.

'I…was about to make lunch…do you want some?' Yugi asked sheepishly.

'Mmhmm. Sure'.

Yugi walked closer, then looking over Yami's shoulder he realised Yami was copying from a photo he had; it was of a girl-no less the same age as Yami-she had long brown hair that she had put up in a piggy tail and sat on a bench while she smiled at the camera. Yugi looked between the photo and Yami's drawing, both of them looking like an exact copy of one another. Yugi then smirked as he picked the picture up and observed it closer.

'Who's she?' Yugi asked 'You're girlfriend?'

Yami smiled and sat back slightly 'She's a girl and a friend, good observation Yugi'.

Yugi giggled 'Not like that. You know what I mean'.

Yami snatched the photo back and turned back to his drawing again 'She's alright I suppose' Yami mumbled as he carried on working 'Not my type though'.

Yugi sighed 'You're not going to tell me until you get married who your girlfriend is are you?'

'Most likely' Yami replied, then turned to Yugi with a smirk 'What about you Romeo? You got a girlfriend?'

'Pfft, like hell I would. The only girl who's interested with me is Anzu, and she's just interested in my like a friend'.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes I'm sure'.

'Poor Yugi must suck to be a midget'.

'I'm not a midget!' Yugi huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest 'I'll have you know I'm two heads away from being Joey's height!'

'The growth medicine must be working then' Yami joked with a chuckle.

'Yami! You're the meanest brother ever!'

Yami laughed and leaned back again, holding his hand out to Yugi 'I'm sorry, here shake'.

Yugi scowled at the hand, but he gave a sigh of defeat and shook his hand 'Alright then. You know how I work too well'.

'But of course'.

Yugi let go of Yami's hand so he could return to his work, Yugi stayed silent for a while before finally asking 'You won't be working all the time will you?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I might let myself have some time off. Why?'

'Well I know it'll be a matter of time before Joey and Anzu start asking if we can all hang out'.

Yami smirked 'Your friends still interested in me?'

'Of course. You're so cool!'

Yami chuckled 'I wouldn't know about that'.

'Don't be so modest' Yugi scolded.

'Alright, probably not this weekend, how about next weekend? Will that suit you and your friends?'

'Sure' Yugi smiled back 'I'll tell them if they ask and see what they think about it'.

'Okay. Don't forget about lunch Yugi' Yami hinted as he turned back to the work.

'Oh right!' Yugi hurried to the door and shut it behind him, but then opened it again 'Will you come down for it?'

'Of course'.

Yugi nodded and shut the door again, hurrying down the stairs so he could start cooking the lunch for his family. Happy that Yami was back with him again; there was always a strange connection between them, one that Yugi always questioned about. Everyone else seemed to hate, or loath, or be jealous of their siblings; but not Yugi. He loved Yami being around, he figured that out of his family it was Yami he was always more close to, and it was Yami who had been around him the most. It had been his excuse before, so it didn't seem to be wrong for the present time.

******************************End of chapter 2*******************************

It has begun 0.0 there's no turning back…dun, dun, dun!

Yes well, I think I can honestly say Yugi is screwed.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Friends reunited

Seeds have taken root, feelings have emerged, let's get things on the road.

The road to dismay of course.

* * *

Chapter 3-Friends reunited

Yugi was up early the next Saturday, he had organised that day that he, Yami and his friend would hang out. It didn't surprise the teen that after a few days they had asked if Yami was able to hang out with them a few hours, so he told them about Yami's time off on the weekend, so they were going to meet up at the park.

Yugi came to Yami's room and let himself in, once again Yami was sleeping in and was curled up under his covers, Yugi was more careful this time and instead sat on the lump that was his brother. Yami groaned and looked up at the teen, seeing his cheeky grin.

'What do you want?' Yami asked sluggishly.

'Come on Yami' Yugi persisted as he bounced slightly 'You're going to see Joey and Anzu again. At least try and make an effort'.

'We're meeting up at like one' Yami grumbled 'It's only nine now'.

'Wouldn't want to waste the day away Yami'.

Yami sighed but sat up so Yugi ended up on Yami's lap as he rubbed his head 'How do you have so much energy in the morning?'

Yugi giggled 'I have school. I have to get up early. Come on Yami'.

'Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up'.

Yugi smiled and slipped off Yami's lap so he stood up again 'Come on Yami, you need to stop being so lazy'.

'Oh look who's talking' Yami smirked 'Every day you come home and park yourself in front of the TV and watch that…show…what's it called?'

Yugi crossed his arms 'Masquerade heroes. It's a good show'.

'A bunch of guys jumping around in suits. Sounds like a good show'.

'You wouldn't understand' Yugi smirked as he walked to the door and opened it 'Only the more…younger generation understands it. Not the old fogies like you'.

'Oh that's it' Yami grabbed his pillow and threw it at the door, Yugi managed to shut the door in time and laughed as he ran down the stairs and hurried to get himself some breakfast for himself and Yami.

* * *

After Yugi and Yami got some breakfast and ready to go out, they left Solomon in the game shop and headed down the street together. Yugi was bouncing ahead of Yami and had to stop on occasions to wait for Yami to catch up with him. They soon reached the park after a few minutes, being it a weekend the park was full of kids and other people who were going through the park. Yugi hurried on ahead of Yami, looking around for his friends, he grinned when he spotted Anzu and Joey waiting for them and ran over to them; he hurried over to them and hugged Joey tightly that he nearly fell over.

'Hey Joey!' Yugi giggled as he let go of the blonde.

'Oh you are asking for it' Joey wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck and started to rub his head hard.

Yugi whined and wriggled 'Yami! Help!'

Yami chuckled but hurried over and wrapped his own neck around Joey's neck and ruffled it hard 'Mess with my brother you mess with me blonde!' Yami joked.

'Ah! Let go damnit!' Joey growled.

'Let Yugi go first'.

'Okay! Okay!' Joey let go of Yugi so Yami let go of his neck, Joey scowled at Yami as he flattened his hair again 'Jeez, you two really are brothers'.

Yugi giggled 'Of course!' He then turned to Anzu and gave her a small hug 'Hey there Anzu'.

'Hey Yugi, hi Yami'.

'Hey Anzu' Yami smirked 'I'm guessing the first stop we'll be going is to refuel Joey before going anywhere'.

'Hey!' Joey pouted and crossed his arms 'That's not very nice'.

'Aww I'm sorry' Yami smirked and leaned closer 'Want me to give you a kiss to make it all better?' Yami suggested.

'No' Joey shook his head and looked away 'Perv'.

'Aww now that wasn't nice'.

'You are right though' Joey put his hand over his stomach 'I haven't eaten in a while'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'Typical Joey. Let's go grab some burgers or something'.

'Yes!' Yugi cheered and hugged Joey 'Thanks Joey! Now we get burgers!'

Joey chuckled and hugged Yugi back 'No problem mate'.

Yami smiled and started walking with Anzu by his side, they were having a casual conversation as Yugi and Joey followed behind and had their own conversation about non important things. Joey smirked as he leaned closer to Yugi when Yami and Anzu talked to themselves.

'Say Yug, you might be looking at your future sister-in-law' Joey whispered as he nodded at Anzu.

Yugi sighed and hit him lightly on the arm 'Yeah right Joey'.

Anzu looked over her shoulder at the two 'What are you two whispering about?' She asked with a raise of an eyebrow.

'Oh. Guy stuff' Joey replied as he held back his smirk.

'Guy stuff?' Anzu repeated, then looked up as Yami whispered something in her ear and made her giggle at it, both the teens frowned at Yami in confusion, wondering what he had told her but didn't dare ask.

* * *

After they managed to buy some food for them all and settle their stomachs for the rest of the day, they headed out on the town and went to many of the shops-much to Anzu's happiness, the guys stood aside and watched Anzu run around the shop while talking-but they didn't see the time fly away and soon it was evening. Yugi was hugging Anzu tightly while Yami waited for the teen to finish off his goodbyes.

'See you at school on Monday' Yugi said as he turned to Yami 'Come Yami, I bet grandpa is going to nag about how long we've stayed out'.

'Dreamy' Yami joked as he turned to Joey and Anzu 'See you around guys, and try and stay out of trouble-namely you Joey'.

'What? I'm a good boy' Joey called out as they walked away down the street 'You hear me Yami, a good boy!'

'I hear ya' Yami called back as he waved at them 'The day you are a good boy will be the day I die!'

'Oh bloody charming that is Yami!'

Yami laughed but carried on walking with Yugi back to the game shop. After a while they had left Joey and Anzu's sight and was walking on their own, Yami walked casually down the street with his hands in his pockets. Yugi observed Yami quickly; realising how perfect and strong Yami looked. It sent a few small blush sparks through the teen but he quickly looked away when Yami spotted him watching.

'Something wrong Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head and smiled 'No. Well…I did want to ask you something though'.

'Oh? What is it?'

'Well…why do you always like hanging out with my friends?' Yugi questioned with a small tip of his head 'And…now that I think about it…I don't remember you…bringing friends home when you was at school'.

'Because, you're my brother and I have to like your friends' Yami smiled 'And I do like them, they like me it just happens' Yami shrugged his shoulders casually 'As for me not bringing anyone home, I didn't particularly liked the people at my home, so I didn't want you to see me with bad people'.

'You have friends now though right?' Yugi smirked and nudged him slightly 'That girlfriend of yours'.

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Yes. She is one of them. But she lives too far for me to ask her if she'd like to visit'.

'Oh…maybe I can come to your college one day and meet your friends' Yugi suggested.

'Sure. And you can meet my untidy room' Yami joked; he then stopped and bent down 'Piggyback?'

'Okay!' Yugi giggled and climbed onto Yami's back and held tightly to him as Yami stood up and carried Yugi down the street with a small smile 'We haven't done this for a long time!'

Yami nodded 'Yeah. I remember when I used to carry you home like this from the park when you were little, remember?'

Yugi nodded 'I remember. It was a lot of fun'.

Yami chuckled 'You're still heavy though'.

'Yami!' Yugi lightly hit him but wrapped his arms around Yami's neck still 'Not nice'.

'Sorry, sorry' Yami smirked and chuckled again 'I remember…coming to see you in the park…and you was telling Anzu you wanted to marry me'.

Yugi blushed heavily in embarrassment and hid his face in Yami's shoulder 'I-I was a kid then. A-And she was saying she was going to marry some actor and have a fancy house…I was trying to get her jealous…y-you were the first person I thought of…'

'You thought I was better than an actor?' Yami sniggered and shook his head 'How does your mind work Yugi?'

'I dunno you're pretty cool. I thought it would work…' Yugi giggled quietly 'I guess I made myself look like a fool'.

'Yep' Yami smirked and reached behind him 'A very ticklish fool!'

Yami started tickling Yugi from behind; Yugi gasped and tried squirming around on his brothers back, he didn't want to let go as he knew he would fall backwards onto the pavement, but he didn't want to deal with the tickling either so wriggled around to get Yami to stop, all the while being brought into a fit of hysterical laughter.

'Yami!' Yugi cried through his tears 'Stop! I'm begging you!'

'In that case' Yami took back his hand and held onto Yugi, making the teen sigh and shudder after his laughing stopped 'If you beg, I have no choice'.

Yugi sighed heavily 'Jeez…why did I have you as a brother?' Yugi questioned which made Yami laugh 'Oh sure, you can laugh about it. But it's me that has to suffer with the tickling and the embarrassment and the other stuff'.

'Oh yeah? Well who was it who came into my room this morning and sat on me? You're no dream baby brother either'.

'Well…it's payback for all the times you did tickle me and stuff…'

Yami chuckled and nodded 'Fair do. Well I now know what to expect after that'.

Yugi giggled and nodded, resting himself on Yami some more as he carried him back home. He always liked Yami carrying him; it made him feel a strange sort of calmness when he was in Yami's grip and embrace, even a simple piggyback made the teen happy. But it was one of those embarrassing things he didn't really want to tell Yami.

****************************End of chapter 3*********************************

The meeting with the friends is…slightly important so yeah…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Night fate

I swear I'm not planning anything.

…That's a total lie by the way.

If you aren't old enough or you don't like **Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

Chapter 4-Night fate

Yugi sat on the sofa and finished off some homework while his grandfather watched a television show, Yugi was using his legs as a hard surface, but it wasn't the best idea he had. His writing was a little scruffier then it should have been, and his legs weren't the steadiest board in the world. Solomon then turned the TV off, making the teen look up at the sudden silence.

'Well I'm off for now' He stood up and glanced at Yugi 'How about you young man?'

'Yeah, in a minute' Yugi replied as he started writing again 'I just have to get this done'.

'Alright. Not too late though Yugi'.

'Yeah. Night grandpa'.

Solomon then left the teen on his own, Yugi sighed and kept watching the clock while he finished his homework, it was soon coming to ten o'clock and Yugi was rubbing his eyes slightly to keep himself awake. He finished off with his homework and put it aside before stretching his arms in the air, he then looked up at the ceiling and wondered if Yami was awake still, he had mentioned earlier that he would be as he was nearly finished with his work and he wanted to get it done.

Yugi stood up and switched all the lights off on the bottom of the house and made his way up into the dark upstairs. He slipped himself into some pyjamas and brushed his teeth, he shut the bathroom door behind him and was about to return to his room, but a light under Yami's door caught his eye. Yugi smiled and opened the door, peeking in he saw Yami resting on his desk as he continued to work, Yugi grinned and reached in before flipping the light switch on and off catching Yami's attention.

'What do you want squirt?' Yami asked as he turned in his chair.

'Just wanted to say goodnight' Yugi giggled 'Are you going to sleep? 'Cause I can see bags under your eyes mister'.

Yami chuckled and rubbed his eyes 'Not until I get this done'.

'Yami' Yugi reached for the switch and flipped the lights on and off again 'Sleep time!'

Yami chuckled and quickly leapt at Yugi, pulling him into his room and grabbing his sides to start tickling him again 'Trying to give me a seizure or something are you?'

'Ah! Yami don't!' Yugi begged through his hysterically laughter that he tried to hold back 'G-Grandpa's sleeping! He can't hear us!'

'Oh really?' Yami smirked as he pushed the teen against the wall and proceeded to torture the teen.

'Yes really!' Yugi tried to push his hands away but it was a hard task to do, water started coming to his eyes 'Stop Yami! Please!'

Yami laughed but did as Yugi told him to and stopped, Yugi panted heavily and hugged his body, odd little laughs passing through his lips.

'You…so…mean…' Yugi panted, making Yami chuckle again.

'Of course. I'm your big brother I have to be' Yami joked as he ruffled Yugi's hair.

Yugi groaned and stayed leant against the wall while Yami played with his hair, Yugi's pants were getting shorter and shorter as he started to catch his breath back, Yugi looked towards Yami and blushed to a red colour when he realised how close Yami was as he was leaning closer to the teen.

'Y-Yami?' Yugi stuttered as he subconscious moved his head back against the wall 'W-What are you…?'

Yami didn't answer the question, just kept inclining his head towards Yugi until their lips met in a kiss. Yugi's eyes widened as he stared at the sight in front of him; he was in Yami's room, pressed up against the wall of his room and being kissed for the first time, but the most important problem was that Yami _was _his brother. Most normal people-or anyone else-would have pushed their brother away and told him plainly no before walking out, not Yugi though; after a while it gave a nice comforting and pleasing feel to be kissed by none other than perfect Yami. Yugi closed his eyes gently and held onto Yami's shoulders lightly before kissing him back, grasping onto his brother like he would be swallowed up by the darkness if they ever broke their kiss or touch.

(**Obvious lemon starts here!**)

The two then began to kiss hotly. Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair and gave low-but quiet-moans as Yami unbuttoned his pyjama shirt and slipped his tongue into Yugi's mouth. Yugi whimpered, having never felt such sparks of excitement and lust go through his body at just a simple touch and kiss. Yami broke the kiss when they were running out of air; Yami looked down at Yugi's bare and open chest as it rised and lowered at the panting Yugi gave.

Yami planted small kisses on Yugi's neck, making the teen shudder under the touch. It was like he was in a movie, the forbidden love of two people make them crave it more until they finally break, making that special moment ten times incredible. That's what that moment was like, or how it suddenly become that, Yugi didn't care that Yami was his brother or that doing it at ten at night with his grandfather in the next room was a bad idea; all he wanted was Yami and he was certain Yami felt the same way.

While Yami was caressing Yugi's chest, his other hand slipped down to Yugi's waist, creeping under the pyjama bottoms and grabbing his member. Yugi gasped but quickly bit his lip to hold it back as Yami stroked his sensitive-very sensitive-manhood. Yugi quickly put his hands over his mouth, as he breathed in heavily at the touch; Yugi had hardly ever touched his parts before, so he hadn't realised how sensitive and how good it was to touch himself, but with Yami touching him-it was amazing.

Yami had gotten on his knees by now, glancing up at the teen with his lust filled eyes he then took Yugi into his mouth and began sucking on it, he reached down to his own trousers and unzipped them so he could pull his own manhood out and could stroke himself while sucking on Yugi. Yugi had to bite his own hand to keep himself quiet, it was becoming red and Yugi was worried he would cause it to bleed, but he didn't dare let go and cry out Yami's name in case they would get caught. Yami started to hum which sent small chills down Yugi's length, Yugi felt his legs shake under the pleasure and if it wasn't for Yami having his head in between Yugi's legs he was sure he would've collapsed under the immense feeling.

Yami then let go of Yugi's member when it was wet and already erect, his own member was at erection state and pulsing with eagerness. Yami got Yugi to step out of his pyjama bottoms before standing up and lifting Yugi up slightly, Yugi's head was light from the previous treatment so he wasn't that hard to lift up, though the teen was still aware with what was going on. He gripped Yami's shoulders and his shirt to have something to grip onto, and his legs automatically hooked on Yami's waist, though he had never had sex with anyone before he felt like he knew what was going to happen next-instinct he presumed. So many thoughts and ideas of how it would feel was going through the teens mind, he remembered how Joey described the numerous amount of porn he watched-not uncommon with his friend-and he often used the words "hot" or "amazingly sexy" so he presumed that it would be a good feeling; but then the thinking how things penetrate the body didn't seem to be an enjoyable thing.

Yugi then gasped loudly as he felt something hard and big penetrate his entrance, Yugi buried his head in Yami's shoulder as his hands gripped tightly, there was pain-lots of it, but Yami's manhood rubbed against his walls making his back bend and cringe and sending odd sparks into his body, so he didn't want it to stop. Yami finally stopped pushing into Yugi when he was sure he was in all the way, he panted lightly at how tight and hot Yugi had become-forgetting to stretch the teen beforehand-he checked on Yugi and kissed his neck lightly. He then realised Yugi was arched at his touch, gently pushed Yugi against the wall so he straightened out a little, knowing it would be better comfort for the teen.

Yami then started to gently thrust into Yugi, the teen whimpered slightly at the touch, still not used to having Yami inside him but it wasn't like he was about to tell Yami to stop and wait. Yugi wanted to rest his head against Yami's shoulder to stop himself from whimpering, but Yami made sure to press his body against Yugi's so he stayed straight against the wall and make it easier on himself, Yugi had to do with biting his lip and hope he made it through the sex.

Yugi tried to stop focusing on the pain-believing if he did so he would find the pleasure within their activity; soon he loosened up a little and relaxed, making it easier for Yami to thrust into him. Yugi's whimpering turned to quiet moans as he started to feel jolts of pleasure running up his back and travel back down and rested on his stomach, his own manhood getting rubbed by Yami's body with every thrust he gave. Yami soon started to pick up the pace, getting rather bored of the slow pace he began with, giving faint pants and moans as he did; Yugi bit his lip hard when Yami picked up the pace, giving all of his strength to his lips so they would keep quiet without disturbing their grandfather.

Yami kept quickening his pace every so often, his body longed for Yugi's so much for so long, he didn't want to wait any second to feel the warmth of Yugi's body, he had already gained sweat over his body and he was more than exhausted but his body was still pounding into the teen at a fast pace and wouldn't stop at anything. Yugi was biting his lip so hard that he was sure it would be bruised and quite possibly bleeding, Yami's new quick and sharp thrusts hit his prostate almost every time and that made him want to scream out to the world just how much he was loving the pleasure running up and down his body rapidly, but all he could do at that moment was keep his mouth closed and make small whimper like noises. His hands were gripping Yami's shirt so tightly that he felt that it would rip any time soon from it, his legs were aching from how stiff and straight they were over Yami's hips, and small tears were running down the teens face as the pleasure built up inside him. It was euphoric for the teen. Never had he imagined it to feel so good like it did, perhaps it was because it was with Yami that made it so worthwhile he couldn't be sure but he loved it, and it made him feel like nothing was in the world except for him and Yami in their embrace.

Yugi's breathing soon started to increase, a slightly sickly feeling was building up at the bottom of his stomach and it was making it hard for him to keep hold of his lip as it made him want to scream out Yami's name. He dared looked down between their tight bodies, seeing Yami's stomach and waist rub hard and fast against his member and thrust into his body; it was odd for Yugi to watch it actually happen-after all, he didn't except to see himself being thrust into but him into someone else-but seeing it just made him more hot and more flustered and more sickly in the stomach. Yugi observed his stomach where the feeling was taking place, it was rapidly moving in and out like it was trying to push something out but was either too weak or was enjoying it just as much as Yugi was. Was this how an orgasm felt?

Soon the sickly feeling was turning bubbly, Yugi rested his head back as Yami continued to thrust hard and fast into the teen, only increasing the bubbly feeling. It wanted to pulse out, it was trying to tell Yugi that by giving him odd sensations that something was about to spill out but then disappear briefly. Yugi was straining to keep his voice down, his small whimper like noises turning desperately high pitched as his grip on his lip loosened. Was he supposed to just come all over Yami? He really wished he took Joey up on that offer to watch some porn with him, at least then he knew what it was look like and he wouldn't be trying so hard to stop an impossible feeling from happening, sweat was covering his body now as the bubbly feeling reached its climax, pushing Yugi to release and to cry that sweet name that was in the back of his throat.

When there was a short sense of relief like something was going out of him, Yugi did the only thing that came to his mind; he bit the part of fabric on Yami's shoulder and gasped out the loud muffled cry he wanted to so dearly do, his body tensing as much as it could as it pushed out the release he had held back all over their bodies. Since they had been pressed together so much the semen was spread up their chests and right up to the start of their neck, the warm sticky liquid clung to their bodies and made parts of Yugi's cold body-due to the amount of sweat-suddenly turn warm. Yami thrust a few more times; Yugi heard his heavy panting as it too reached critical point before he jerked up and he released inside of the teen as far as it would go. Yugi gave a few small whimpers as he felt the liquid coat the inside of his body, like warm water had been squirted inside him it felt strangely odd, but the teen was too tired to care.

(**Obvious lemon ends here!**)

The two were panting heavily, Yami had let go of Yugi's legs had to support himself against the wall as he felt like he would tumble over from how exhausting it was, Yugi's legs had become so stiff that they hung on perfectly to Yami's waist by themselves. Yugi let go of Yami's shirt then and let himself pant fully without cloth in his mouth to stop himself, resting his head on Yami's shoulder he focused on catching his breath back while wriggling his hips tiredly as the release started to slid down inside himself.

How could Yugi describe it to himself? Amazing? Breath taking? Ecstasy?' It was all of the words he could think of in his tired state, it made him feel invincible, like nothing bad could happen and he wanted to do it again and again just as long as he had that feeling.

But it was also with Yami. His brother.

Yugi opened his eyes while he was panting, looking around the room for no reason. This was his house, and this was Yami's room, and the person he was holding onto was Yami himself. How did he let that happen? He was so caught up with the sudden lust and the indescribable feelings that he pushed out the fact that he it was all with his own brother. Feeling the semen started to run down inside him again, it made him shiver to think that it was Yami's semen that he had just ejaculated inside of him after their sex. Yugi became uncomfortable-sick even-and tried to get himself down, but he knew that with his stiff legs and with Yami still being inside him, that Yami would have to put him down.

'Yami…' Yugi panted heavily, not being able to look at Yami anymore 'Please…put…put me down…'

'Hold on…' Yami panted back with a heavy sigh 'Let me…catch my…breath back…'

'No…please…put me down now…'

Yami looked up, hearing a new tone in Yugi's voice he had never heard before-a mix of sadness and shame-not wanting to argue against Yugi he lifted Yugi up a little and pulled himself out of the teen first before letting his feet touch the floor. Yugi took no time in picking his pyjama bottoms up and slipping them back over his legs, all the while not staring at Yami. Yami was confused and tried to touch Yugi's shoulder.

'Yugi…are you…alright?' Yami asked curiously.

Yugi then broke into tears and quickly ran out of Yami's room before shutting himself away in his own, a fresh batch of tears ran down his face as he wobbled himself to his bed and crawled in-though this time his tears were of real sadness. He curled up under his covers and tried his best not to let his sobs be heard by his grandfather, he put his hands over his face when he could feel the semen finally running out of his entrance and down his leg, making his skin shiver at the touch even though it was warm.

A freak. That's what he had become. No normal person would ever consider having sex with their sibling in a million years, but yet all Yugi had to do was pull his pants down and it was easy. Yugi felt ashamed to even think that he liked it; only a freak like himself would ever find it enjoyable.

After a while of crying and telling himself how much of a freak he was, he had cried himself to sleep for the night.

* * *

Solomon came to the teen's door the next morning, banging on it as Yugi hadn't woken up yet to get ready for school. There was no reply; he frowned at the door before hammering at it again.

'Yugi! Time for school! You'll be late!' He warned the teen.

But when there wasn't a second reply, he was getting curious so bravely opened the door and looked inside. Yugi was still curled up in his bed, though this time he was wide awake, but the thought of moving-acting normal in front of his friends was too hard to do.

'Are you planning on going to school?' Solomon asked.

'I…I don't feel well…' Yugi half lied.

'Oh?' Solomon walked closer and put his hand over Yugi's forehead 'What kind of not well? You don't have a fever'.

'Just…sick…' Yugi half lied-again 'I just…want to sleep…is that alright? I promise…I'll go to school tomorrow…'

Solomon hummed a little but nodded 'Alright. I'll call the school and tell them that. But if I find out you've been playing me along, you'll be grounded'.

Yugi listened as his grandfather left the room then; he sighed when he heard the elder on the stairs and closed his eyes. Sleep; for Yugi at the moment it was a place he could go and get away from all that had happened sleep was his friend and he wished he would sleep and never wake up.

'You're ill?' Yugi's eyes snapped open at that voice-at Yami's voice-Yami walked over and reached out to touch Yugi 'Is there anything I can do?'

'No' Yugi whimpered and cringed away at Yami's hand, it was like he could sense the heat emitting from his hand.

Yami stared at the teen, feeling slightly hurt by Yugi's reaction to him but couldn't blame the teen for what he had done 'Call me if you need anything then' Yami added before turning and shutting the door behind him.

Yugi sighed in relief when Yami left, letting the loose tears run down his face. He felt so alone, not to mention confused; he never imagined he'd lose himself with his own brother, Joey was a possible candidate, Anzu was unimaginable but not impossible, but with his own brother-accidentally losing yourself with your brother never happened, but apparently for Yugi it did, and that's what made him feel more alone and more confused. Why? Was he truly a freak? Yugi didn't want to be a freak, but he didn't know how to change it otherwise so he was going to have to either deal with being a freak or somehow get rid of the tag.

********************************End of chapter 4*****************************

And remember, using Colgate equals to incestuous sex! Just kidding!

And if anyone asks and stuff (Which I doubt they will) the reason they had sex straight away is-to put it simply without ruining the story-they're brothers. And they've been living together since they were born, so I don't really need to put in dates where they get to know each other and stuff before leading up to the "special part" of a relationship. Well I suppose I could, I just don't want to.

But hmm…how will this end up as? Will Yugi get over the fact that they're brother, or will it all end with tears?

Only I know. Heh. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Oedipus

This is what happens when I listen to my sister too much.

And when I have too much alertness before falling asleep-disaster waiting to happen.

If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold!**

* * *

Chapter 5-Oedipus

Yugi sat in class as the teacher read the story about Oedipus; Yugi hated irony. He sat next to Joey as he listened to the teacher talking about Oedipus's mother committing suicide, and Oedipus killed himself afterwards, Yugi gave a small shiver at the thought that he would do the same and Yami would follow afterwards. After they finished the story they had to write a small essay about it, Yugi stared at the blank lines in his book and tapped his pen lightly as he thought about what to write.

"I can't really write much…" Yugi thought with a sigh, he sat his head in his hand and tried to think about something else other than incest, but his mind always brought him back to the previous hot night between them. Yugi mentally cursed himself and decided to write something down quickly before the end of the lesson. Luckily it was the last lessons for the teen so as soon as the bell rang he packed away his items and joined his friends as they left the school.

Yugi looked up but gave a small sigh of relief when he didn't see Yami waiting for him at the gates; he didn't want to think how it would've been for them to be on their own again.

'Hey, Yami's not here' Joey commented, looking to Yugi 'Doesn't he always pick you up?'

Yugi shrugged 'He's probably busy…umm…I-I'll see you later…'

Yugi quickly hurried off so he could walk his own back home, he sighed as the thoughts came flooding back. Yugi's face turned a light pink colour as he remembered all the places Yami touched him-unconsciously touching those parts himself-his legs, his chest, he neck, his groin. Yugi quickly put his hands in his pockets when he realised his was touching his crotch, thinking it wasn't the time or the place to do that sort of thing in public.

Yugi soon came back to the game shop; he stood outside for a few moments just staring at the building before entering it, though he didn't want to be near Yami at the moment, he at least knew where Yami was and what he was doing, and he always had the protection of his grandfather.

* * *

'You're going out?' Yugi repeated as he watched his grandfather pull his shoes on.

'Yes' Solomon replied as he stood up and picked up a bag 'And I shall return home late, so don't stay up for me'.

'W-What time do you think you'll be back?' Yugi dared asked.

'I don't know. Late I know that much. You don't have to cook me any dinner, I'll make something when I get in so you don't have to get up or save me anything'.

'But…what will…I do?'

Solomon rose a brow 'Well I expect you to do your homework on time, besides you have Yami here to look after you if anything does go wrong. But you're a growing man Yugi, I'm sure you can handle looking after yourself' Solomon walked to the door and picked up a small bag before opening to door and going out into the evening 'See you later then Yugi'.

He shut the door behind him, leaving Yugi standing at the front door as he became suddenly nervous "That's…what I'm afraid of".

'Grandpa's gone out?' Yugi tensed up hearing Yami's voice 'He didn't tell me about it'.

'I-Is that so…' Yugi mumbled.

Yami looked down at the teen and sighed 'How about I make dinner tonight? I got some spare time so it's no problem'.

Yugi nodded in response, Yami sighed again and left the teen alone so he could feel free to move around. It was going to be a long evening for the small teen.

They sat opposite each other when the food was on the table, they sat in silence; Yami kept looking up at Yugi occasionally, watching the teen poke his food a little before eating it. Yami sighed and tried to think of something to talk about-normally.

'So…how was school?' Yami asked, thinking of the only thing.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'It was…fine' He mumbled.

'I see…how's Joey and Anzu?'

Once again, Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Alright I suppose'.

Yami nodded and fell silent for a few moments 'I'm…sorry Yugi' Yugi looked up at Yami briefly 'I…I didn't mean to make you sad…and anything else your feeling…I-I was just…what I mean…' Yami gave a small sigh.

Yugi also sighed and stood up 'I'm not very hungry' He replied and walked off. Yami watched Yugi walk back to the living room, giving a small sigh as he finished off his dinner on his own.

Yugi sat huddled up on the sofa, cuddling a pillow to his chest while he tried to block the thoughts about him and Yami from his mind, though he wasn't doing a good job of it.

'Hey' Yugi looked up slightly as Yami walked around 'I was gonna watch a film a friend lent me'.

'It's fine' Yugi mumbled as Yami slipped the tape into the TV.

'Well…it's a horror' Yami explained as he sat down at the other end of the sofa, making sure to keep a distance between them 'I know you don't like them, so maybe you should go to bed'.

Yugi shook his head and hugged his pillow tighter 'I'm fine'.

'Well…okay'.

Yugi looked away as Yami played the movie, Yugi tried his hardest not to look at the screen but he gave in on a few occasions-especially at the times of screaming. He could've gone to bed to end the torture of watching the horror film, but that was the last place he wanted to go to, especially since he was alone with Yami.

* * *

When it got darker and much later Yugi and Yami decided to go to bed, Solomon still hadn't returned so it was still the teens together. Yugi laid in his bed as he hugged the covers around his small body, as he thought to himself. His thoughts were repeating Yami's voice in his head, just hearing the apology repeat in his head. He sighed, hearing how Yami was so sincere, but then what did he expect Yugi to do? There was many thoughts going through his mind, he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

There was a creak that made Yugi shiver, after having watched the horror film with Yami he became slightly nervous that all sorts of creatures were lurking somewhere in his house. Though he was seventeen and he shouldn't be scared of something CGI or made out of rubber, he couldn't help but feel weak on occasions and wish to have someone looking after him and tell him the monsters didn't really exist-unfortunately the only people who did such a thing was his friends, who were all at home in their own beds, his parents, who were no doubt busy, and Yami. Yugi gave a small sigh, trying to convince himself that it was nothing and slowly turned over in his bed. His eyes glued on the white face against his wardrobe door, the eyes ripped upside down that showed despair and the mouth long and wide like it was about to eat the teen.

Yugi gave a loud whimper and pulled the covers quickly over his head as he closed his eyes and repeated "There's no such things as ghosts" in his mind. After a while of calming down, Yugi bravely peeked his eyes out from under the cover, just in time as a car drove by and lit up his room. He realised the face was just the moons reflection, and the shapes were only created because of the carvings on his wardrobe door. He gave another small whimper as he heard another creak down the corridor, having a tough choice to make, it didn't take the teen long to slip from his bed and walk into the dark corridor before stopping outside Yami's room. He knocked on the door and opened it, seeing Yami turning in his bed to the teen.

'Yugi?' Yami mumbled as he rubbed his eyes 'What's wrong?'

'C-Can I…sleep with you?' Yugi asked, feeling rather embarrassed at how easily he was chased from his own room 'I…I thought…I saw a ghost…'

Yami smiled and pulled the covers back before turning over again, Yugi shut the door behind him and slipped himself back into the bed, Yugi pulled the covers tightly over him with a small blush. He had tried so hard to keep a distance between the two, and now they were sharing the bed together, it seemed like a twisted fate for the teen.

'G-Goodnight Yami' Yugi stuttered before shutting his eyes tightly.

'Goodnight Yugi' Yami replied before also closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep also.

* * *

Yugi sat on the wall of the sandbox in the local playground, his eyes buried in his hands as he sobbed heavily. Being only five being told mean things set Yugi off into a crying fit, it would last for hours unless someone could cheer him up.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up from his wet hands and saw his older brother standing in front of him; he was still crying and sniffled as he rubbed his eyes. Yami knelt down in front of him 'What's wrong? Why are you crying?'

'T-They were…s-so mean to me…' Yugi muttered as he rubbed his eyes again 'I only wanted to play with them! They said mean things Yami!'

Yami wiped away Yugi's tears and held his face in his hands 'What did they say Yugi?'

'T-They said…I-I was stupid…and small…a-and that they didn't like me…no one likes me…'

'That's not true' Yami gave a small reassuring smile 'I like you. I even love you'.

'Really?'

'Really' Yami reached up and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'You mean a lot to me'.

Yugi blushed slightly 'Yami…I…'

Yami reached down and pressed his lips against Yugi's, pushing him back so he laid backwards but they ended up laying in the grass and back to the age they were the present day. Yugi wrapped his arms around his brother and tangled his hands in his hair, enjoying the small embrace they had, Yami ended up breaking the kiss but lead his lips down Yugi's neck. The teen gave soft moans and closed his eyes gently as he listened to Yami's voice calling to him.

Yugi snapped open his eyes, looking around Yami's dark room again. He had fallen asleep and dreamt it all, he knew there wasn't such a time when he was only five years old. Or was there?

'Yugi…'

Yugi tensed at his name, but then looked over his shoulder at Yami, realising he was still asleep. Yugi sat up and watched his brother, feeling various thoughts going through his mind but the main one was; how long had Yami felt like that?

"It can't have been recently" Yugi thought as he subconsciously stroked Yami's shoulder "But then…it would've…had to been when we were kids…he couldn't of held that long back…could he?" Yugi then blushed and looked down at his hand as it stroked Yami's smooth skin, a small blush appearing over his face "And…what about me? Yami's my brother but…do I…do I…do I…"

Yugi leaned closer to Yami, slipping his arm around Yami's chest and nuzzling his face into Yami's shoulder; Yami didn't seem to mind and only moved a little. Yugi wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he knew it felt good and that was all that mattered to him.

'Yami…' Yugi whispered in his ear, making Yami groan slightly 'I…I love you too…'

Yami groaned and opened his eyes 'Huh?' Yami looked over his shoulder, surprised by how close Yugi was to him 'Y-Yugi?'

Yugi gave a small smile and kissed Yami on the forehead, making the older one blush 'I love you too Yami'.

Yami's blush only increased as the two leaned closer so their lips met in a passionate kiss, Yami raised his arms and pulled Yugi closer for a brief moment before breaking the kiss and sitting up.

'We can't' Yami said as he looked away.

'It didn't stop you before' Yugi retorted before holding Yami's hand 'At dinner…you were…trying to tell me you loved me…right?'

Yami looked towards the teen and nodded 'But…I couldn't…you hated me so much…for what I did…'

Yugi rested his head on Yami's shoulder 'I…I'm sorry…if…I hurt you…I was just so…confused…I-I mean, it's not every day you have sex with your brother. But I liked it, I really did, it made me feel…so special…I know only you could do that…' Yugi looked up at Yami's face before planting a small kiss on his shoulder 'Please…I need you…Yami…'

Yami turned to Yugi 'Really? I mean, if you're confused you might not know what you feel like, and I don't want to hurt you again'.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and brought him back into the kiss, Yugi pulled him over so Yami rested on top of the teen and they could get more intimate in their kiss.

(**Lemon time!**)

Yugi laid on one side as Yami pulled down his pyjama bottoms before stroking his cheeks. Yugi turned his head so he could reach Yami's lips and gave them a kiss before gasping when Yami slipped in a finger into his entrance.

'That feels weird' Yugi commented as he moved his hips slightly at the touch.

'Sorry' Yami apologised as he gently thrust his finger in and out of Yugi 'Last time I didn't stretch you…did it hurt?'

'A-A little' Yugi said shakily as he clung to the bed sheets and buried his head in the pillow 'Oh Yami…that feels…good…'

Yami smiled and kissed along Yugi's neck as he slipped in another finger, making Yugi gasp out again. The feeling grew back for the teen; the feeling of belonging, the feeling of ecstasy, the feeling of being special, it all flooded through back his small body and made him tremble slightly under his treatment. He had felt like he had been having withdrawn symptoms, like Yami was his drug and he couldn't survive without him.

Yami gave Yugi a few more playful prods, making Yugi small pathetic moans. He took his fingers back out and moved closer to Yugi, pulling the teens leg up so he held it in the air while he positioned himself at Yugi's entrance. Yugi was starting to get anxious, knowing that Yami was going to penetrate him again, he was just waiting anxiously.

'You ready?' Yami asked.

'Yes' Yugi replied, starting to squeeze the bed sheets now and then as he waited 'I want this…please…'

Yami nodded and gently slipped himself inside of the teen; Yugi gasped out and clung to the sheets as Yami pushed himself in all the way. Yugi panted heavily as he relaxed a little after a while, he gave a small hum when Yami kissed up and down his neck to ease him a little.

When Yami was sure Yugi was ready this time-managing to hold back his urges long enough-then began to thrust into Yugi. Yugi bit his lip, having that instinct to be quiet as Yami thrust gently into him. Yami panted lightly and looked up, noticing Yugi's quietness.

'You alright?' Yami asked rather worried.

'Y-Yeah…' Yugi replied before giving a small gasp 'I-I just…h-have to keep quiet…'

Yami chuckled and bit Yugi's ear playfully 'Grandpa isn't back yet, you can be as loud as you want'.

Yugi gave a light chuckle 'Oh yeah, I forgot…'

Yami chuckled as well, then picked up and started to thrust into Yugi a little faster, Yugi gasped and gave a load moan. There was occasions where he wanted to bite his lip to keep quiet, but Yami was right, they were alone and he could be as loud as he wanted. When Yami's pace picked up faster, it managed to strike Yugi's prostate. The teen gave a loud cry and clung tightly to the bed sheets, feeling the sparks of pleasure running through him again.

'Ah! Oh Yami!' Yugi cried out as he grasped the sheets tightly that his hands began to turn white and sweat started to cover his body 'S-So good! Oohh! Yes! That feels so good!'

Yami groaned and moaned with Yugi as well 'It feels good to me too' Yami panted as he thrust hard into Yugi and struck his prostate again, making Yugi cry out again 'So warm and tight…god your so sexy Yugi'.

Yugi kept moaning and arching his back at Yami's striking thrusts, after a while he started to feel the bubbly feeling and his breathing became desperate as he knew that soon he would orgasm like last time-at least this time it would cover only Yami's duvet and bed sheets and not his shirt. Yami moaned deeper as he was also coming close, pushing as hard and as deep as he could into Yugi. Yugi's body became stiff in the position it was kept in, but he didn't really care about his body except about the amount of pleasure running through his veins.

Soon the bubbly feeling moved around in his stomach, Yugi was finding it hard to keep his eyes open as he was becoming weak under the pressured orgasm, his body was jerking forwards slightly with every thrust Yami gave him like it was pushing out the release for Yugi-though not working well. Yugi's moans were becoming more and more higher pitched as he was closing into his limit, he wondered if he should stroke himself to make it come faster, but his hands were so tightly clawed onto the bed sheets he couldn't even let go of it. Yugi's mind was becoming blank as he thought of nothing, just the sheer immense feelings welling up and down his small body, and waiting for that moment of a wash of relief when he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back screaming out Yami's name.

It was only a few moments before there was a sudden loss of feeling like relief washed over him and out of him. Yugi tightened up and pushed the semen out with a scream to Yami's name, the white liquid staining over the sheets of the bed on Yugi's side. Yami felt Yugi tightening and just the sound of his voice made Yami release himself inside the teen with a groan of Yugi's name and one last hard thrust before they both laid numb and exhausted next to each other.

(**Lemon time over!**)

The two of them laid next to each other as they panted heavily with sweats running over their skins. Yugi finally let go of the bed sheets and curled up slightly, just feeling his lungs reach out and collapse back in as they desperately tried to get air back inside them. The teen whimpered when Yami pulled himself out of Yugi, he gave a heavy sigh before looking over at Yugi, brushing some of Yugi's bangs out of his face.

'You alright Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at Yami with tired eyes and gave a small smile 'I…I love you Yami…so much…so…very…very…much…'

Yami kissed Yugi's forehead 'I love you too. Try and get some sleep Yugi'.

'Mmm…kay…' Yugi watched as Yami laid down next to him and pulled the covers tightly around the teen, but Yugi ignored that and cuddled into Yami's chest with a happy sigh 'We…we'll be together…right? No one…will stop us…right?'

'Right' Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and stroked his hair 'We're brothers Yugi, no one can separate us. We're too deeply connected'.

'Yeah…' Yugi closed his eyes and curled up in his brothers arms "We're connected in so many ways…nothing can stop us…"

* * *

Yugi woke up with a groan the next morning, still feeling rather stiff after his sex with Yami the previous night. He opened his eyes and looked up, he gasped when he saw his grandfather standing by Yami's bed, he instinctively pulled the covers over him to try and hide his exposed body.

'I-I can explain' Yugi stuttered nervously.

'Yami told me you got scared by watching a horror film of some sort' Solomon explained for him 'Said you came to sleep with him last night. But that doesn't give you the right to sleep in on a school day'.

'Huh? Oh…' Yugi sat up and looked towards the clock 'Right…s-sorry…'

'Well, get up and get changed. You'll be late if you won't hurry up'.

'Yeah…' Yugi watched as Solomon left Yami's room, Yugi checked under the covers to see himself fully dressed, a frown came across Yugi's face as doubts ran through his mind 'Did I…dream it all up? No…it was too real…wasn't it?'

'Morning' Yugi jumped at Yami's face as he walked in 'I told grandpa you were scared and needed some protection. Not a total lie right?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi nodded and then blushed 'Umm…last night…really happened…didn't it?'

'Yeah. Why? You don't…regret it do you?'

Yugi shook his head 'No! No! I-It's just…I-I'm fully dressed so I was wondering if it was part of my dream or not…'

Yami chuckled and rubbed Yugi's head 'I dressed you. Just in case, and let me tell you, trying to dress you in the early hours of the morning is no fun'.

Yugi giggled and swatted Yami's hand away 'You're such a mean brother!' Yugi smiled and reached up to kiss Yami on the lips briefly 'But I love you all the same'.

Yami smiled and pulled Yugi closer and rubbed his head hard, making Yugi squirm 'Same here, but just don't let anyone else hear that'.

Yugi giggled 'I won't, don't worry' Yugi stretched and swung his legs out of the bed, giving a hiss as he rubbed them 'Though…not sure how I'm going to explain stiff legs in sports'.

Yami smiled and kissed his forehead 'Say you strained them in bed'.

'Doing what exactly?'

'Masturbating'.

'Hell no!'

Yami laughed and walked to the door 'Just a suggestion. Don't shoot the messenger'.

Yugi giggled and stood up shakily, swinging his legs to walk and sighing, wondering how he really was going to lie about stiff legs that made him look like a robot.

*****************************End of chapter 5********************************

You just know that someone somewhere will find out. But who will it be? Grandpa? Their parents? The police? I don't know…do you?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. College returns

Nothing bad is going to happen. Nope. Nothing.

No seriously, what kind of person puts a bad thing right after a good thing? Oh wait me…

There's a bit of a lemon, so if you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read in between the bold**!

* * *

Chapter 6-College returns

Yugi bounced up the stairs that morning. It had been a few weeks since Yugi had accepted both his own and Yami's feelings, and he couldn't be happier. He couldn't quite explain his happiness; it was like being full of energy that he could do anything, it was an extraordinary feeling, one that he felt like he couldn't live without, and that meant living without Yami as well. This suited the teen fine.

He came to Yami's bedroom, opening it and seeing his brother still asleep in his bed. Yugi giggled and walked over to him.

'Yami, grandpa says get your lazy ass up' Yugi joked, getting a small grumble from Yami. He giggled and then leant down before biting Yami's ear teasingly 'Please?'

Yami chuckled and turned over so he could kiss Yugi on the lips 'Well, seeing as you're asking nicely'.

Yugi smiled 'I think Grandpa also said he was going out for a while'.

'That's good' Yami reached up and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair 'We could use the alone time to our advantage'.

'Just what I was thinking' Yugi agreed before reaching down and kissing Yami on the lips.

* * *

(**Possible lemon starts here!**)

Yugi was panting heavily as Yami pushed himself into Yugi; the smaller teen clung to his brothers' shoulders and whimpered quietly to himself and only stopped when Yami stopped moving inside him. Yami gave a small pant before reaching up to kiss Yugi on the forehead, feeling his skin already warming up just by entering him.

'You alright?' Yami asked quietly.

Yugi nodded as he let go of Yami's shoulders and his hands caressed Yami's strong looking chest 'I'm always fine with you Yami'.

Yami smiled 'Alright, if you say so'.

Yami held Yugi's hips higher so it was much easier for him and then began to thrust into Yugi. Yugi whimpered and gave small moans as Yami started slow and easy so the teen got used to him thrusting into him. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck, loving the feeling of being complete once again by Yami; his legs even wrapped themselves around Yami's waist as he prepared himself to get used to the fast thrusting that was to come.

Yami then held Yugi's hips tighter before thrusting harder into Yugi, hitting the teen's prostate in one go.

'Ah!' Yugi cried out and his grip tightened on Yami 'Oh Yami…get me there again'.

Yami then began to thrust into Yugi more harder so he could reach his prostate, Yugi cried out loudly as Yami struck him multiple times. Small tears ran down his face as the pleasure ran through his veins again and brought him back to life again.

It didn't take Yugi long to near to his orgasm; Yugi cried out more loudly and desperately as he arched his body at the touch and his breathing became heavy, he cried Yami's name a few times and ordered him to go faster before he released with a scream of Yami's name. Yami thrust into Yugi a few more times before crying out Yugi's name and releasing inside of Yugi before they both tensed and relaxed.

(**End of lemon!**)

Yugi panted heavily and whimpered faintly as Yami pulled himself out of Yugi, though Yami didn't lie down next to Yugi and ran his hand through his damp hair. Yugi opened his eyes tiredly, a small tired smile going across his face as he reached up and touched Yami's shoulder, making his brother turn to him.

'You're not going to spend any time with me?' Yugi questioned.

Yami smiled and laid down next to Yugi 'A few minutes won't hurt'.

Yugi pouted and rolled over so he laid on one side 'You make it sound like you hate being with me. Do you?'

Yami chuckled 'No. I just figure we need a shower and we have no idea when grandpa will be coming back'.

'True. But I'm sure it won't be anytime soon' Yugi moved closer so he rested on Yami's chest and gave a small sigh 'I haven't been able to cuddle you in ages…'

'You do make it sound dramatic'.

'Because it is!'

Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair, running his hand through it and also feeling the dampness 'Yugi…you realise what the date is, right?'

'Of course' Yugi looked up at Yami with a confused look 'Why?'

'Then you'll know I'm leaving soon, right?'

Yugi then sat up 'Where you going?'

'Back to college. I do have a course to finish you know'.

'Yeah…but…y-you'll still see me…right?'

'Yeah' Yami reached up and stroked Yugi's face 'You were so happy and floaty, I wasn't sure if you remembered or not'.

'Yeah…' Yugi sighed and laid back down again 'I'm going to die without you being around…'

'Now that's being dramatic' Yami raised his brow 'You're not…using me for the sex are you?'

Yugi shook his head 'No! Never ever!'

'It's just, the most we seem to do is sex, and now you're having an upset because I won't be here with you…it just seems that way…'

Yugi continued to shake his head 'N-No it's not like that…it's just…I don't know what to do…I mean, we're brothers so…we can't really go on dates or someone will find out. And we're hardly alone with each other much, I just…I just don't know what else to do with you'.

'Yeah. It is hard' Yami held Yugi's face and lifted it up so Yugi could see his smile 'But we don't have to have sex all the time, alright?'

'But then…I won't feel special like this…'

Yami chuckled 'Sounds like the talk of a sex addict'.

'I am not!'

Yami chuckled again and kissed Yugi's forehead 'I love you Yugi. And if you love me the same way, then you'll feel special regardless of what we do, okay?'

Yugi nodded 'How busy…will you be at college anyway?'

Yami sighed 'Well it's the last segment so very busy. I mean the first few weeks I'll be filled to my head with work. So I won't have much time with you, but you'll survive, won't you?'

Yugi nodded 'Yeah, I suppose so…at least you're not leaving the country or dead. You're just down the road'.

'That's the spirit' Yami encouraged before pulling Yugi closer for a passionate kiss.

'I'm back!' Solomon called out.

Both the brothers jumped at Solomon's voice. They were both stripped naked with semen running down both of their chests-not to mention exhausted, stiff and red in the face. Both of them quickly leapt out of the bed and lunged at their clothes, pulling them on and hoping the release wouldn't show through their shirts, and that their sweat wouldn't be noticed. Yugi turned to Yami when he finished getting dressed.

'You continue working' Yugi suggested as he walked to the door 'That way it looks like you've been working this time'.

'Alright' Yami replied before he hurried back to his desk.

Yugi left Yami's room and jogged down the stairs, he went in search of his grandfather who was in the kitchen. Quickly playing with his hair so it didn't look so straggly before smiling and walking over to his grandfather.

'Hey grandpa' Yugi greeted.

Solomon turned to him 'Oh, so there is life in this house. Where's Yami?'

'He's upstairs doing work' Yugi lied 'He wants to finish up before going back to college you know'.

'And you?'

'I was just…looking for something in my room' Yugi quickly lied 'Anyway; did you have a fun time?'

'I suppose so. It did have it's good points about it'.

'Great, great' Yugi bit his lip as he felt some release run down over his stomach 'Umm…I-I'll be right back'.

Yugi quickly darted back upstairs until he came to the bathroom and locked himself in, he grabbed a towel before lifting his shirt up and cleaning himself up. He gave a sigh; he had to be grateful that his grandfather believed him.

* * *

Yami only stayed a few more days before he had to go, Yami stood at the door as he checked he had everything bag wise before turning to his grandfather and brother.

'Thanks for letting me stay here' Yami said as he picked his bags up.

'You're always welcome here Yami' Solomon assured 'You just make sure you work hard'.

Yami chuckled 'Will do. And Yugi' Yami walked to him and patted his head 'Try and grow some more squirt'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'Okay…'

Yami opened the door and waved at them 'I'll see you again sometime'.

'Of course' Solomon and Yugi waved back 'Good luck Yami'.

Yami walked out and shut the door behind him, Solomon sighed when Yami left and carried on working. Yugi bit his lip but followed Yami out, quickly catching up with him and pulling on his shirt, Yami looked over his shoulder to see Yugi.

'Here' Yugi held his hand out to Yami 'I want you to have this…to think of me…'

Yami took Yugi's hand and looked at the gift; it was a small necklace with a character which read "Brother" on a black string. Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered, then slipping the necklace on 'I'll never take it off'.

'Y-You like it right?' Yugi questioned 'I-I mean, I know you're not a jewellery fan, but I couldn't think of anything else to give…'

'I love it. Just like I love the person who gave it to me' Yami winked 'I'll call you tonight, okay?'

Yugi smiled and nodded 'Yeah…I'll be waiting, so you better or you have me to answer to'.

Yami laughed 'That's enough to make me remember' Yami then turned back around and started to walk again 'Goodbye Yugi. I'll try and visit whenever I can'.

Yugi waved slightly at Yami's back 'Bye…'

Yugi watched as Yami walked down the path and waited until he couldn't see Yami before returning back to the game shop. He sighed miserably as he looked around the empty house now, without Yami there to make love to Yugi, Yugi felt rather empty at the fact. Though he was going to try his best to act normally and be strong; he had told himself many times Yami was only going back to college, and that he hadn't lost Yami altogether he just had to keep going on and watch the days go by. Because it would only be a matter of time until Yami would be back to see Yugi.

*******************************End of chapter 6******************************

So, Yami has gone back to college. And it looks like Yugi can't take it very well…much.

Don't worry, Yami will be back soon. Just you watch.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Friend love

Evil plan!

I mean…umm…good tidings are coming!

Yes…enjoy…there's also a bit of a lime in the chapter so beware!

* * *

Chapter 7-Friend love

It had been a week since Yami returned to college, and Yugi didn't hide that either; though he did his very best to be normal and happy, he had the odd moment where he would do nothing but sigh and stare endless at a spot on the wall or out the window, his thoughts then wrapping around Yami and how he was doing. He was sure his friends noticed, but they didn't say anything so Yugi did his best to try and stay happy for them.

Yugi was packing his items away into his bag at the end of a very long and boring day of school, he was lost in thoughts again as he wondered if he should call Yami-his brother had mentioned in the previous phone call that he had a lot of work to do, and if Yugi phoned him when he was busy, it might take effect on his work.

'Earth to Yug' Yugi broke out of his thoughts and turned to Joey 'Finally you're listening'.

'Sorry' Yugi mumbled and apology as he slipped his bag on 'Thinking…what was it you wanted?'

'Wondering if I'm still coming over today' Joey tilted his head slightly 'But…if you're not feeling well…'

'I'm feeling fine' Yugi gave a smile to prove it 'Besides, I still have to beat you. Lets go'.

'Heh, you won't beat me this time' Joey said smugly 'I'm a master driver now!'

Yugi giggled and said his goodbyes to Anzu when they passed her and walked back to the game shop together.

* * *

When Yugi and Joey returned to the game shop, they quickly headed upstairs to Yugi's room where Yugi got his game console out and the two started to play a car racing game while sitting on the floor. It didn't take long for Yugi to beat Joey by an inch.

'Yes!' Yugi cheered 'I beat you!'

'Damnit!' Joey rubbed his head 'Go again?'

Yugi rolled his eyes 'You know I'm going to beat you again Joey, you know it'.

'I can still try can't I?'

Yugi giggled and nodded, pressing the buttons on the controller and Joey followed his lead. After a while of racing Joey glanced to Yugi.

'Something on your mind?' Joey asked.

'What makes you say that?' Yugi asked, still focusing on the TV screen.

'You've seem kinda…down…recently. Everything alright?'

Yugi nodded 'Mmhmm. I guess I just miss having Yami around, it's so quiet…'

'Yeah…I bet it is…' They stayed silent for a few moments as they played the game a little longer 'Yug'.

Yugi turned to Joey 'Yeah?'

Joey then moved closer to Yugi to place a kiss on his lips. Yugi blushed heavily, and ended up lying back on the floor with Joey leaning over him as he continued the passionate kiss. Yugi laid frozen on the floor, hearing the game come to an end as none of them played the game. Yugi wasn't entirely sure what to do-he never expected Joey to kiss him-but it had been far too long since he did receive such a good kiss.

Yugi closed his eyes gently and decided to kiss Joey back, knowing that somewhere in the back of his mind it was wrong, but yet on the outside it felt too good to pass up. Yugi slipped his arms around Joey's neck as they kissed deeper.

The two teens kissed more hotly, both opening their mouths for each other so they could slip their tongues into one another's mouths, moans both escaping their throats. Joey-in amidst their make out-decided to shrug his school jacket off his shoulders and out of his arms before unbuttoning his shirt and then Yugi's, so both their chests were bare and open. One of Joey's hands reached up and started to play with Yugi's chest, rubbing it and squeezing it so he got soft moans out of Yugi while they kissed.

'Mmm…Ah' Yugi broke the kiss as he panted and moaned at Joey's touch with a crimson blush across his face 'Oh…Oh Joey…'

Joey's other hand reached down and unzipped Yugi's pants before slipping underneath it and stroking Yugi's manhood. Yugi gasped and moaned a bit louder as he panted heavier and clung to Joey's shirt. Joey reached up and leant close to Yugi's ear.

'I love you Yugi' Joey whispered in the small teen's ear, though Yugi barely registered it as the sensation of pleasure ran through him. Yugi panted heavily and moaned as Joey kept up with his treatment, and by then was kissing Yugi's neck, Yugi could feel himself coming to an orgasm and his breathing hitched to a quick pace as he felt himself reaching to his limit.

But as he reached close to it, his mind suddenly filled with the memories and thoughts of Yami. He opened his eyes, it wasn't his brother it was his best friend, and with that fact he attempted to push Joey away with his shaky arms.

'Joey stop! Ahhh!' Yugi cried out as he finally released and managed to push Joey off him in time so he wasn't covered in the white mess.

Yugi laid panting on the floor as he caught his breath back, he then turned over so he laid on one side to try and hide himself from Joey while zipping his pants back up.

'I-I'm sorry Joey…' Yugi panted 'I-I don't…feel the same way…I-I'm sorry…'

Joey sat up and rested his arm on his knee 'No…you like Yami right?'

Yugi's eyes widened but he shook his head 'N-No of course not. D-Don't be s-silly'.

'Give it a break Yugi. I know you have something going on. I've seen things' Yugi looked up at Joey as he stared at the floor 'The way you're floaty and bouncy when you think of him, the way you're so upset when the two of you get in an argument, the way your eyes always follow Yami when he passes by…I'm not stupid. I've noticed it all'.

'Joey…'

Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair 'I thought…if you figured out…how I felt…you'd realise it was wrong and you'd chose me over him…but…Yami's got you really wrapped up round your finger…'

Yugi sat himself up and scooted closer to his friend 'Joey…I love Yami…on my own free will…' Yugi moved closer and put his hand on Joey's shoulder, but he simply shrugged it off. Yugi bit his lip 'I-I'm sorry…Joey…I-I still…want us to be friends…'

Joey didn't answer, so Yugi bravely wrapped his arms around Joey's neck and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly 'Please Joey…don't hate me. I can't help it. Yami means the world to me, and you do to, but it's just different, I'm sorry…'

Joey sighed and stood up, breaking himself out of Yugi's grip. Yugi stared up at Joey with worried eyes as he buttoned his shirt up.

'Where you going?' Yugi asked.

'Home' Joey replied as he reached down and picked his jacket up 'I've made this awkward, that and I've made myself look like a prick. So I might as well go'.

'Joey, don't-'

But Joey ignored Yugi and picked up his bag before shutting the bedroom door behind himself. Yugi sighed and kept himself sat where he was, knowing that he should go after Joey and try and correct things, but his legs were glued to the floor and he couldn't move.

* * *

Yugi sat at the table with his grandfather when the dinner was ready; he poked his food in a jaded way while he thought to himself. He had to be grateful that it was the weekend for two days, he didn't have to have the torture of sitting next to Joey in class-but then he wasn't sure if Joey would sit next to him during school-he needed the spare time to think over what to do.

He had two options: He could decide to date Joey, it would make Joey happy in the least; but then he would break Yami's heart and possibly his own if he did so. Or he could continue seeing Yami which is what he wanted; but then he was sure that he would make Joey upset by that and could lose a dear friend. Yugi hated his cuteness-he figured that was what made both Yami and Joey like him so much, and the cause of his dilemma.

'Something wrong Yugi?' Solomon questioned.

Yugi looked up and shook his head 'Nothing I can't fix' Yugi mumbled back and ate some of his food.

'Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet since Joseph left' Solomon then frowned 'You two haven't had an argument have you?'

Yugi shook his head 'No…just…a little…uhh…'

'Disagreement?'

Yugi looked up and nodded 'Yeah…we disagreed on something…'

Solomon sighed 'I see. I'm sure you'll apologise to each other soon. You two are great friends; I doubt there isn't much that can get in between a friendship like yours'.

"You have no idea" Yugi thought as he ate some more food quickly 'Yeah…I hope so…'

'Just keep your chin up and think of all the positives you have'.

Yugi smiled a little 'Okay' Yugi then stood up 'I might go to bed early tonight…I need to sleep on it…'

'Alright. Sleep well Yugi'.

'You too'.

Yugi gave a small wave to his grandfather before he climbed up the stairs and took out some pyjamas to get changed into and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walked back to his room he couldn't help but glance at Yami's room on his way, quickly slipping inside his room he sighed and crawled into his bed.

"I feel like I've cheated on Yami" Yugi groaned as he pulled the covers over his head "It's so annoying! I wonder if Yami will be busy on the weekends…I'll go visit him…that'll make me feel better…I hope…"

******************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Aha! You all thought someone heard them! But mistaken! Joey knew for a very long time! Says something about blondes' lol.

But now that Joey is certain of it…what will happen? Oohh! Will Joey tell? Will Yugi make the right choice? Will Yami disown Yugi for cheating? Will this story get anymore cornier? The answer to all is yes!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Confession

EVIL!

I-I mean…hi…ehehe…

Umm…enjoy?

* * *

Chapter 8-Confession

Yugi sat on the bus the next weekend; he gave a small sigh as he looked out the window and waited until the bus stopped at Yami's college. He had finally decided that he was going to tell Yami what had happened between him and Joey; he had started to beat himself up about what had happened and couldn't take it anymore.

The bus came to a stop when it reached the college. Yugi hoped off and looked at the big building, knowing where Yami would be as he had visited him before. Yugi took a deep breath and walked among the taller people to Yami's dorm-the one thing he disliked about Yami's college was how tall everyone was, it only made him look smaller. It didn't help that one time someone mistook Yugi as a small kid, it was an embarrassing moment. Luckily no one mistook him this time and let him walk around on grounds until he came to Yami's door, Yugi took another deep breath before knocking on the door. Yugi then looked up when Yami opened the door.

'Yugi' Yami smiled and let his brother go in first 'What are you doing here?'

'W-Well…uhh…I-I know you're busy so I thought I'd come see you this time' Yugi smiled and pulled Yami away so he could shut the door behind them 'You can't not want to see me, right?'

Yami chuckled 'Of course not. I'm very happy to see you' Yami then kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Just a surprise is all'.

'I didn't interrupt you or anything did I?' Yugi questioned as he looked around Yami's small room.

'No, not doing anything important' Yam wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him closer before resting his forehead against Yugi's 'I could always take a break anyway'.

Yugi smiled but then sighed and stroked over Yami's shoulders 'A-Actually…t-there's something I need to tell you…'

'What?'

'I-I don't want you to get mad or anything…I-I didn't mean to…'

'What?' Yami questioned with a playful smirk.

'I-I…uhh…' Yugi bit his lip before burying his face into Yami's chest 'Joey came over after school and he came onto me! A-And I fell for it too! I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking at all! B-But I stopped when I knew I shouldn't! A-And we didn't do anything else! I swear! I'm so sorry Yami!'

Yugi clung tightly to Yami even though he was sure he was the last person he wanted to see. There were a few moments of silence before Yami stroked Yugi's back.

'Did you really?' He asked, getting a nod from Yugi 'What did you do exactly?'

'W-Well…w-we kissed' Yugi stuttered, feeling slightly embarrassed 'A-And Joey kinda…s-started groping me…but I swear that's all we did! I pushed him away when I knew it was wrong and I'm so sorry!'

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's head 'Okay then'.

Yugi looked up at Yami confused 'Y-You're not going to…yell…or…be mad?'

'Not really' Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I knew Joey liked you so, I figured it would be a matter of time…didn't think he'd be so forward'.

'You knew too?' Yugi sighed and slumped his head into Yami's chest 'Why am I the one left out?'

Yami chuckled and patted Yugi's head 'Sorry, I didn't want to upset you or Joey with anything'.

'Mmm…' Yugi then pulled away 'But…Joey said…he knew…about us too…a-apparently I gave off obvious signs…'

'Oh I see' Yami stroked Yugi's hair 'That's not good'.

'I know! And he was acting like I was being controlled by you and that he was going to make me see sense…' Yugi clung tighter to Yami 'I'm scared…I'm scared he might tell mum and dad…and then we'll be forced apart…I don't want to leave you Yami'.

'Hey' Yami hugged Yugi back and rubbed his back 'Come on, Joey's caring not cruel. I know he wants to do what he thinks is right, but I'm sure he won't go that far'.

'I don't know…we haven't spoken to each other since…what if he does?'

'We know Joey, I'm sure he won't do that to you'.

'Maybe…'

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair 'Try talking to him. I'm sure he'll understand'.

Yugi scoffed 'Yeah, like everyone is so forgiving about incest'.

Yami kissed Yugi's head again 'Just try'.

Yugi sighed and nodded 'Okay, for you Yami, I'll try'.

* * *

When the next school day came around Yugi walked into school on his own as he thought how about to talk to his best friend about the incest situation. Yugi sighed and peeked into his classroom; Joey was sat in his usual seat next to Yugi's, so Yugi knew he couldn't escape the talk he promised Yami. Yugi took a few deep breaths before walking in a march like walk before sitting down in his seat.

They stayed quiet between each other, not saying a word to each other as other people walked passed and carried on with their business. Yugi bit his lip and glanced at Joey; he rested his head in his hand and stared out the window ignoring Yugi.

'M-Morning Joey' Yugi stuttered Joey hummed in response making Yugi even more nervous 'A-About…what happened…before…' Yugi quickly looked up at Joey before looking down at his legs, a little nervous and ashamed to look Joey in the eye 'Umm…p-please…d-don't tell anyone…a-about me and Yami…please…t-they'd break us apart…I-I can't stand…to live without Yami…'

'I was going to' Joey mumbled, making Yugi look up 'I wanted to…and I could've…for some reason I didn't' Joey turned slightly in his hand so he stared at Yugi 'I figured it's because if I did, that they would break you apart, and instead of doing you good it would make things worse and you'd probably murder me for grassing…so…I didn't and I doubt I will'.

Yugi smiled and bravely moved his hand over to hold Joey's hand 'Thank you Joey…you're the best friend ever'.

'Yeah well, I still think you're better off with me' Joey grumbled as he looked away again with a small blush on his face.

Yugi smiled 'Thank you Joey…for being caring and trying to look after me. But I'm old enough to make my own decisions now'.

'Mmm…I guess…'

Yugi smiled again but let go of Joey's hand as the teacher walked in so the lessons began again. Hoping that Joey finally understood that he and Yami was going to be together no matter what; he somehow doubted that Joey with give up his crusade to convince him to dump Yami somehow.

******************************End of chapter 8*******************************

Okay, okay it was short, but, but, it was because next chapter something big happens! That's right! It's a promise!

That and I wouldn't want to make Joey too cruel…yet.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Caught

MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hi everyone, please enjoy the nice show today.

There's also a bit of a lemon at the beginning, if you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold**!

* * *

Chapter 9-Caught

(**Start of lemon!**)

Yugi and Yami shared a passionate kiss together as they held each other in their arms. Yami had some spare time from college and decided to spend it with Yugi, of course as soon as Solomon said that he was leaving for a small while they took no time in striping down and hurrying to Yugi's room.

Yami stroked up and down Yugi's back before reaching down and slipping a finger into Yugi's entrance. Yug broke the kiss to gasp and rest his head on Yami's shoulder as he hummed while Yami thrust his finger gently in and out of Yugi.

'Mmm…Yami that feels good' Yugi moaned as he held onto Yami's shoulders lightly.

'Shall I find your special spot?' Yami teased as he pushed in a second finger.

'No…don-Ah!' Yugi arched his back lightly as Yami stroked over a spot of nerves and kept thrusting into that spot 'Oh! Oh Yami…you're too cruel!'

Yami chuckled and nibbled Yugi's ear teasingly 'I have to be. I am your brother'.

Yugi gave a moan when Yami added a third finger, having all three fingers brush over all the area of his nerves so that it sent multiple shivers of pleasure through his small body. Yugi was moaning and clinging onto Yami's shoulders as hard as he could.

'Y-Yami' Yugi whined shakily in between his moaning 'Y-You're gonna make me…c-cum…ah!'

'That'll be fine' Yami reassured as his other hand reached down and stroked Yugi's manhood, making the teen jerk slightly at the touch 'I like watching you cum…you make such an adorable face'.

Yugi whined but instead moaned as Yami quickened his pace and thrust his fingers faster into Yugi and stroke his member faster. Yugi gasped and panted harder when he started to feel the familiar bubbly feeling inside his stomach. He cried out several times before tensing up and pushing out his release, the white liquid spewed up Yami's chest and over his hand while Yugi panted and rested himself on Yami's shoulder.

'So…mean…' Yugi panted before giving a small whimper when Yami pulled out his fingers from Yugi's entrance.

'You like it really' Yami chuckled as he licked one of his fingers clean 'So…how shall we do it today?'

Yugi gave a small giggle before slipping off Yami's lap 'Well…I was thinking about…this?' Yugi rested on his hands and knees before giving a small smile and a wriggle to his hips 'You like?'

Yami smiled and leaned over Yugi so he could kiss the teen on the lips 'I like a lot' Yami agreed before slipping himself inside of Yugi.

Yugi gasped and moaned as Yami settled himself inside of Yugi, once he was in all the way, Yugi panted but forced himself to relax-they had done it all the time and he still had to force himself to relax.

'You've got a nice back' Yami commented as he stroked up and down Yugi's back 'Really soft'.

Yugi giggled rather tiredly 'You didn't come all this way just to admire my back did you?' Yugi teased.

'No. I came all this way to admire every part of you' Yami replied before holding Yugi's hips and started to thrust gently into him.

Yugi moaned and gripped onto the bed sheets tightly while Yami continued to thrust into him, Yami groaned when he felt the heat of Yugi's body wrapped around himself. Yugi rested his head on his pillow once Yami picked up the pace, moaning louder as ecstasy ran through his body. Yugi was finding it hard to keep his arms steady to hold him up; they were starting to shake under the pleasure, he was just glad his legs had stiffened already so he knew they wouldn't collapse under Yami's thrusting.

Yugi felt the bubbly feeling build up in his stomach and his moaning became louder as he knew soon he would reach orgasm.

'Y-Yami! Ah! Oh! I-I'm gonna-! Ah! Oh no! YAMI!' Yugi cried out before he released over the bed sheets.

Yugi's muscles tightened around Yami which pushed him to his limit 'Gah! YUGI!' Yami groaned as he pushed forwards and released inside of Yugi.

(**End of lemon!**)

Yami and Yugi were tense for several moments until Yami pulled out of Yugi so he could lay exhausted on the bed. Yami reached down and kissed up Yugi's back, getting a tired groan from the teen.

'Are you…asking…for another…go?' Yugi asked through his pants.

'Maybe' Yami teased as he laid next to Yugi and smiled 'You up for it?'

Yugi gave another groan 'Maybe in a minute…' Yugi gave a heavy sigh before crawling closer to Yami and cuddling up to him 'Mmm…you're so warm…'

'I wonder why' Yami stroked Yugi's hair and ran his fingers through it 'I've missed you…you know?'

Yugi nodded 'I missed you too' Yugi then looked down at Yami's chest and held the necklace in his hands 'Have you taken this off?'

'Nope' Yami replied 'Not even when I'm asleep'.

'Eh! That's dangerous! You could strangle yourself in your sleep!'

Yami laughed and rolled over so he laid on top of Yugi and kissed his forehead 'You're so silly Yugi it's cute'.

'But it's true!' Yugi defended.

'Well if I do strangle myself in my sleep at least I'll have the pleasure in knowing it was by your hand' Yami joked as he kissed round Yugi's face.

'That…doesn't make it better' Yugi grumbled but gladly kissed Yami back when his brother reached his lips. They kissed for a few minutes before Yami broke away from the kiss.

'That doesn't matter to me now' Yami said quietly 'I only want to think about you right now…' Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi on the lips again.

Yugi hummed in response, slipping his arms over Yami's shoulder and wrapping them around his neck so he could pull him deeper into the kiss. After a while they broke the kiss and Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

'Now…about round two' Yami hinted.

Yugi grinned and turned his head 'No!'

'No?'

'No!'

'Don't say no to me!'

Yami then bit Yugi's ear as his hands went up and down Yugi's side, making the teen burst out laughing at the tickling sensation.

'Ah! Yami!' Yugi laughed as he kicked his legs wildly 'Stop damnit!'

'Never!' Yami growled as he started to nibble Yugi's neck.

Yugi only laughed and giggled louder, playfully hitting his brother on the back as tears were forming in his eyes and he was running out of air in his lungs to keep laughing. The two were so wrapped up within each other-and their bare skin-that they barely heard their grandfather coming up the stairs.

'Yugi, guess who's here to see you-'

Both the teens sat up and stared in horror for not only was their grandfather staring at them in shock but also their parents; both Yugi and Yami sat naked within each other embrace with semen running down their bodies, there was no way out. They couldn't lie about it, they couldn't escape it, they were doomed.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

I think it's kinda normal for an incest story to have the parents finding out (I mean, what better drama is there?)

But yes, it seems they were caught-in the act as well. Can they convince their parents and others that love can exist even between brothers? Or will their parents force them apart and that will be the end of the story? Will someone actually have the guts to stand up and say "So what if they're brothers? They ain't causing harm! Leave them alone!" Do you know how to find the answers to these questions out?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Seperation

Ah, you waited patiently so here I am going to give it to you.

Emoness! Enjoy it while it lasts!

* * *

Chapter 10-Seperation

The days that followed were glum for the teen; there was no way to escape or change their parents mind, and no matter how much Yami tried to defend Yugi from them it only lead to more disown from his mother and a few good bruises to the face from his father. Yugi and Yami hadn't spoken to one another since then, Yugi had been under the watchful eye of his family-having been passed to one another to make sure Yugi didn't go out on his own to visit Yami or let Yami visit him-Yugi's world had become a dark place to be in. Without Yami, there was no reason for Yugi to be existing.

He didn't hide his depression at school, and after much coaxing from Joey Yugi had to tell his friend what had happened with streams of tears. Though Joey proved to be little comfort as the only thing he had to say to reassure Yugi was that it was never meant to be and that he could do better-and obvious hint to him. Yugi didn't want to believe him or his parents, he couldn't, they were brothers and they were meant to be together. He just had a hard time proving it to everyone.

Yugi stood at the top of the stairs to his real home, he had been going back home more often now that his parents had returned from their conference they were home more than before and Yugi had to be with them. They were arguing again, it was nothing new that it was about their two sons. Though Yugi hated to hear the insults and how disgusted they were with their sons, he listened to their arguments in case they slipped up; that one of them was adopted or that one of them was left on their doorstep and they took them in, anything that could've pointed to them not being related, because if so then they couldn't keep them apart and everything would be alright. But no such luck came to the teen.

He then looked down at his pocket, feeling it vibrate and took out his phone. He was lucky his parents hadn't taken his phone away, managing to hide it from them so he could call his friends whenever he needed help or support, but at that moment it wasn't one of them. Yugi's eyes widened as he read Yami's name as the caller, he quickly darted into his room and shut the door behind him before falling to his knees, he became shaky and couldn't keep himself up right but he managed to press the answer button and put the phone next to his ear.

'Yami? Yami is that you?' Yugi asked desperately.

'Yeah it's me' Yami replied.

Yugi gave a heavy sigh as tears ran down his face again 'I'm so glad…I missed you so much…'

'I've missed you too. How are you coping? Mum and dad aren't too harsh on you are they?'

'T-They won't let me go out' Yugi whimpered as he rubbed his eyes 'Won't let me see you or go anywhere…and they're saying such…horrible things about us…about you…about me…'

'It'll be okay Yugi' Yami tried to cheer Yugi up 'Don't listen to them…they don't understand anything'.

Yugi nodded and rubbed his eyes 'H-How about you? D-Dad hit you…'

'I'm fine' Yami reassured 'Just a small bruise, it's nothing to worry about'.

'But he hurt you…'

'I'm a big boy, I can survive a lot more than a hard slap' Yami gave a small chuckle 'Just…try not to give in to them alright? They're gonna probably try and brain wash you-or at least that's what I'd imagine they'd do-so try and stay strong. Okay?'

'Okay…' Yugi replied shakily as tears continued to run down his skin, he then gave a small smile 'I-I love you…'

'I love you too Yugi. Don't forget that'.

'I-I won't…'

'Yugi!'

Yugi squeaked when the loud booming voice shouted at him, Yugi turned and hugged his phone to his chest when he saw his father standing at his bedroom door; Yugi tried his best to keep his phone firmly in his hands but his father prevailed and took the phone out of the teens hands while he listened to Yami's voice on the other end before pocketing it.

'Don't talk to him again!' His father growled before slamming the door and leaving Yugi on his own again.

When he heard his father walk down the stairs, Yugi gave a wail and hugged himself on the floor as floods of tears washed over him and he curled up within his depression, not stopping until he had finally cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day followed the same lead, depressing and grey. Yugi was walking his way to school with Joey and Anzu by his side; they talked casually with one another as Yugi wasn't talking to them much about casual life, he gave a small sigh and looked up at the building he knew as school. The day drowned Yugi into work, and although it was hard to think clearly and do the work, it helped him keep his depression at bay when he was in lesson under gaze of everyone else.

Yugi walked down the corridor with Joey by his side, Anzu having to go see one of her teachers for advice, leaving the boys to go on their own for lunch. Joey glanced at Yugi as he gave a depressive sigh.

'So…how are things…at home?' Joey asked bravely, knowing that any mention of home would've sent Yugi into a sobbing fit.

'They…took my phone…' Yugi replied quietly 'I can't…call…or talk…or do anything…to see Yami again…'

'Listen Yug' Joey reached out and held Yugi's shoulder, pulling him into a stop 'I know it's bad for you, but you have to think that this might be best. I mean, you're brothers for god sake, you're not meant to get together'.

'And I suppose you know who I should be with huh!' Yugi snapped as he pushed Joey's hand off his shoulder and turned around to glare at him 'You're just trying to get me to date you so you can be happy!'

'I'm trying to help!' Joey growled back to the smaller teen 'You can't have honestly thought you would have had a future with the guy, did you?'

'Yes! Yes I did! I pictured the best future with everyone alright with it, and you and Anzu still being my friends! But…if you're so against it like everyone else damn well is, then I can cut you out of that picture as well!'

'Yug!' Joey grabbed Yugi's hand 'Why can't you see that he's not doing you any good? Look at yourself!'

'Leave me alone!' Yugi cried as he pulled his hand back and ran away from Joey, leaving the blonde stand on his own. Joey sighed and ran his hand through his hair, knowing he had screwed up once again.

* * *

Yugi's parents weren't at home again, so Yugi had to stay with his grandfather until they came by to collect him. Yugi sat on the sofa as he watched a film on TV while he waited, he hugged a pillow while he watched, it was the only thing that distracted him from the sadness that hung around him-but it was soon going to haunt him again.

'Don't worry my darling; I won't be gone for long' The man comforted the woman on the TV, holding her gently in his arms as they stood by a train waiting to speed off 'I'll come back to you, and when I do I'll never let you out of my arms again. Be strong, and remember that my heart beats only for you'.

The woman gave small loving comments about the man before they shared a kiss and separated. Yugi sighed and tipped over on the sofa, hugging the pillow tighter into his chest as he stared fixedly at a spot on the floor.

"Everyone seems to together…but not me…never me…" Yugi sighed again and curled around the pillow he hugged "I want Yami…I've never…missed him so much…I feel…so weak without him…" Yugi groaned as small tears ran down his face "I can't take much more of this…I need Yami…I feel like I'm dying slowly and painfully inside".

'Yugi! You're parents are here!' Solomon called up to the teen.

Yugi sighed and pushed himself to sit up shakily on the sofa as he watched small wet patches appear on the pillow covering.

"But…I guess I won't be able to do anything as long as they're around…" Yugi stood up and put the pillow aside and rubbed his eyes to get rid of his tears so his parents wouldn't know he had been crying to himself again "I hate my life so much…I just want to curl up and die…"

Yugi looked towards the door as his parents called for him to hurry up; Yugi picked up his bag and wobbled down the stairs to his parents to continue living his miserable life. Just hoping that it would somehow someway clear itself up.

******************************End of chapter 10******************************

Ah the depths of depression, a friend I know very well lol.

But yes, it seems all connections between Yugi and Yami have been destroyed as well as Yugi, I'm sure that someone will stand up for Yugi…right?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Final sacrifice

I couldn't resist, I'm gonna finish season 1 of this.

If you could see the grin on my face…

* * *

Chapter 11-Final sacrifice

Yugi laid in his bed, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as he waited for the day to end and the next to begin. He sighed to himself as he gently turned his head to see the time was only eight o'clock and he had another long and tormenting wait, each day passed and more parts of his body died, he couldn't even feel sad instead he just felt like a void having nothing inside him working or feeling again. It was a sad sight that when he started to feel empty, and his tears had finally shrivelled up they believed it was because Yugi was seeing sense and had forgotten about Yami, he knew however it was only because he had given up the will to cry about anything anymore.

Yugi sighed, pushing his empty body up and stood up from his bed. Even though he had no will left in him, he still managed to eat and drink all the time, it being the only thing that he felt fill his body. He slipped out of his room, deciding to have a glass of water to comfort him in his lonely time. He stepped off the stairs and looked to the living room; his parents were inside having a conversation, Yugi-having grown used to the habit-moved closer to the door and leaned against the wall as he listened.

'I don't think he's given up' His mother said with a sigh 'He's like Yami, stubborn and determined. I think he's just going through a quiet phase'.

'I don't care what phase he's going through' His father growled 'Just as long as he stays away from Yami and gets that into his mind'.

He then heard his mother cry softly 'Where did we go wrong?'

'We didn't go wrong' His father soothed his wife 'It's their fault for lowering themselves to such…incestuous disgust'.

His mother cried a bit more loudly when hearing that word 'What will we do? What will people think?'

'Sshh, darling, don't get yourself worked up like this. We don't have to tell anyone anything, as long as keep them apart they'll forget one another and things will go back to the way they are'.

Yugi stared at the floor as he listened "If you say so dad…"

'I wish this never happened' His mother sobbed through her tears 'I told you Yami was perfect as he was, we didn't need another child! We should've just aborted Yugi!'

Yugi looked up slightly, listening to their words even more carefully 'I know, I'm sorry dear' His father comforted.

'It's his entire fault! If he wasn't here-!'

'Calm down, calm down'.

Yugi stared at the opposite wall, small water building up in his eyes "If…I wasn't here…" Yugi thought to himself "I wouldn't…be such a failure…and mum and dad…could have the perfect son. If I wasn't here…Joey wouldn't be…so upset about me rejecting him…and he'd be happy. If I wasn't here…Yami wouldn't have a reason to love me…and he'd be…normal. It really is my fault, so if I wasn't here…would that make everything better?"

Yugi sighed, pushing himself up from the wall he decided to slump back up the stairs to be on his own again. Then he glanced into the bathroom, staring at it for a few moments he walked in and opened the cupboard, grabbing the nearest bottle and reading the label.

"This will do" He thought as he walked out and picked up the phone on the wall, dialling Yami's number he waited for his brother to pick up "Hope mum and dad don't pick up downstairs".

'Hello?' Yami's voice came.

'Hey…' Yugi replied weakly.

'Yugi, are you alright? What's up?'

Yugi smiled as the water streamed down his face in tears as he held the bottle tightly in his hands 'I-I just…wanted to tell you…how much…I-I love you…'

'I love you to Yugi' Yami replied 'So very much'.

Yugi managed to pull a small shaky smiled and had to wipe away the tears as they trickled down to his chin 'I-I'm going…t-to do what's right…for you…s-so this is also…goodbye'.

'Goodbye?' Yami repeated 'Yugi, what do you mean by that? What's going on? Yugi? Can you hear me?'

Yugi stayed silent for a few moments, taking in Yami's voice before hanging up and carried on walking down the corridor.

Yami, who had sat on his bed during their conversation, stared at his phone as it ended their call. Yami bit his lip before standing up, picking up his jacket and racing out of his dorm room, having a gut feeling that something bad was afoot.

* * *

Yami came to his old house, he hadn't want to come back since they separated him and Yugi in case he made things harder for Yugi, but now he had to be sure. He jogged up to the front door and repeatedly hammered it until his father opened the door.

'Not you, get out of here!' His father growled as he tried to shut the door.

'No!' Yami held the door opened and fought with his father to keep it open 'I want to see Yugi! Let me in!'

'Never! You've done enough damage here! Go take your disgusting habits elsewhere!'

Yami persisted and managed to push his father away while he let himself in, running around the bottom half of the house as he searched for Yugi 'Yugi!' He called out, then darting to the stairs as he climbed up them.

'Get out of here before we call the police!' His father threatened while he followed him up the stairs.

Yami came to Yugi's room, throwing open the door and looking around. It was empty and no sign of Yugi, Yami then turned to his room-thinking it was the next logical place to be-he opened the door and glanced at his bed where Yugi was.

He laid over Yami's bed, his eyes closed and his body looking unresponsive to the world. Yami hurried to Yugi's side, holding his cold face in his hands.

'Yugi! Are you alright?' He then heard a small thud, and looked down to see the bottle Yugi had before, only most of the pills inside had disappeared 'Oh god, Yugi!' He then lifted Yugi's head up 'How many have you taken? Yugi! Wake up!' Yami then looked up at his parents who stood shocked at Yami's door 'Call an ambulance!' They remained still 'Call a fucking ambulance, NOW!'

His mother ran down to the phone and dialled the number needed while sobbing to herself, Yami continued to try and wake Yugi from his deep slumber.

'Yugi! Please! Wake up!' Yami pleaded as he started to cry as well 'Don't do this to me! Please! You have to wake up! Please!'

* * *

Oh no I didn't leave it on another cliffhanger! I'm so diabolical I'm like Bakura!

So yes, this will be the end of season 1 (Or part one whatever you prefer) I'm sure you'll bombard me with questions so I'm gonna try and answer some of the main ones right now.

Q: Will you continue this? A: Yes. In time.

Q: Why did Yugi take the pills? He's an idiot! A: Because he's depressed and yes because he's an idiot.

Q: When will you update next? A: A very long time away.

So review and pray to god I'm not evil!


	12. Chapter 12

Gah I couldn't do it! Just reading how upset and stuff you were and the thought of being more evil…I just had to do something! So here's a little teaser for you on season 2 of this. I'll probably start updating it again in time…but…in time lol. I want to get a few stories finished and started first.

Any who please enjoy the taster for the second season!

* * *

Chapter 12~

Airi played with her hair as she walked down the college path, her bag swinging by her side as she hurried to her lessons. But when she glanced up she spotted Yami ahead, walking very sluggishly and glumly. She gave a brave sigh before jogging over to Yami.

'Hey' Yami glanced up as Airi walked by his side 'How you coping?'

'I'm…fine' Yami replied quietly.

'Are you sure? After what happened…with your brother…' Airi watched as tears started to build up in his eyes and he rubbed them to rid the water 'Oh Yami'.

Airi reached up to wrap her arms around Yami's neck and pulled him into a tight hug as he sobbed into her shoulder and held tightly to her while she comforted him.

'Yami…you should take the day off' Airi suggested as she patted his back.

Yami shook his head and lifted from her shoulder and dried his eyes 'No…I'm better…doing stuff…'

'Alright, just take it easy. The college knows' Airi held his hand as she walked by his side to the college 'You don't have to push yourself too far'.

'I know…' Yami mumbled as they carried on.

* * *

Anzu and Joey sat on the bench at their school, it was break by then and they watched everyone around them being their usual happy selves while the pair of them weren't the slightest bit happy. Anzu gave a small sigh and glanced at Joey, seeing him stare distantly to the side ignoring everybody.

'You aren't eating' Anzu commented quietly 'Right about now you'd be stealing our food as well'.

'I'm not very hungry' Joey mumbled as he stood up from the bench.

'Where you going?' Anzu questioned.

'For a walk'.

Anzu watched Joey walk away then, she sat back on her own with another small sigh escaping her lips as she quickly wiped her eyes before she started crying once again 'Poor Joey…he's taking this so hard…'

Anzu glanced around at everyone before having to look down at her legs to distract herself from the happy surroundings before she too couldn't handle it like Joey.

* * *

When the evening drew in Yami was sat in his college room, lying on his bed with his eyes slightly red from his previous tears; he played with his necklace in his hands idly, reading the word of brother of it before giving a sigh and standing up from his bed to walk into the streets.

Yami walked around the town before he came to the game shop, he stared at it before bravely walking closer and knocking on the game shop door. It only took a few moments before Solomon came down and opened the door.

'Yami you shouldn't be here' He warned.

'Please…for a while…' Yami begged.

Solomon hummed but nodded and let him in 'Alright. A few minutes. But that's it'.

Yami didn't take much time to climb up the stairs to the house and went to the higher level. He turned to Yugi's room and let himself wonder in; the room was dark and hadn't been touched, so it looked exactly like the last time Yami was there. He gave a small sigh as he walked in and sat down on the bed.

'I had a scary thought today' Yami whispered 'I thought…what it would be like…if I had lost you…' Yami glanced at Yugi as he looked up slightly 'I don't want to lose you…ever again…'

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes as Yami leaned closer to kiss him lightly on the forehead 'I meant it. I will never let anyone hurt you again if it means I have to lose you…you are my life…'

Yugi felt small tears weld up in his eyes but he managed to hold them back as he felt Yami's soft skin against his own once again just like it was.

*******************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Ah, you thought I was gonna kill Yugi.

Or did I? Hehe, you know the next chapter is the dreaded thirteen. Could I be making a super plot twist for the next chapter like Yami went insane at Yugi's death and is imagining him? Or is that a little too much for me to do? Hmm…we'll never know…until the next chapter.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Rejected

Okay, no more teasing. I'll make things direct now.

…Or…slightly direct.

Oh and by the way, did you realise we've reached evil thirteen?

* * *

Chapter 13-Rejected

Yugi put on some casual clothes that morning, staring at his sad sorry self in the mirror for a few minutes before slumping his way out of the room and down the stairs to the kitchen. He could hear his mother on the phone in the living room so he took the chance to slip into the kitchen to find something to eat, he took out the loaf of bread and opened the drawer to get a knife but another sigh escaped his lips. The knifes had gone missing, Yugi rolled his eyes and put the bread back and settled on having an apple as he returned to his room.

After the schools were finished for the day Anzu and Joey decided to visit Yugi, Anzu glanced at Joey who kept the same plain face on before ringing the doorbell. Yugi's mother answered it and let the two teens in.

'Yugi, you're friends are here' She called out before walking towards the kitchen.

Yugi walked down the stairs and gave a small smile and walked towards them, only to get brought into a tight hug by Anzu-but he didn't expect any less from her.

'You look well' Anzu commented as she let go of Yugi.

'Understatement of the year' Yugi joked lightly as he rubbed his head and then lead them to the living room so they could be on their own without anyone hearing them, Yugi and Anzu sat on the sofa while Joey claimed the chair 'So…why haven't you come earlier? I would've thought…you'd be here in a flash'.

'Oh, well we did want to' Anzu explained with a small smile 'But…we were upset and there was a test we had to study. Sorry'.

'That's fine. Better than thinking…you all up and left me' Yugi sighed but carried on smiling lightly 'I'm guessing I'll be doing this test as soon as I go back to school'.

'Yeah'.

'Great'.

'So, how have you been?' Anzu questioned.

'Let's see; I'm not allowed out the house in case I jump in front of a truck, mum and dad have cleared out the cupboards and thrown away the pills, I'm not allowed to take a bath longer than ten minutes and the knives have gone missing' Yugi smiled 'Apart from overprotective parents I'm fine'.

'Well…they just care is all' Anzu comforted 'When do you think you'll be back at school? It's quiet without you'.

Yugi shrugged 'Dunno. I'd like to go back now if it meant keeping me away from this house…but I'm guessing it'll be like a few weeks…'

'Well, at least you don't have to do work like we do'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'I think I'd much rather have work then doing nothing…' Yugi then glanced at Joey 'Joey?'

Joey looked up to them 'What?'

'You've…been awfully quiet' Yugi commented as he tipped his head to the side 'Is…something wrong?'

'No'.

'But…you're always so loud. The only time you're quiet is if something is wrong. Tell me'.

Joey stared at Yugi before glancing at Anzu who watched curiously 'I just…' He sighed and shook his head 'Why did you do it? I never thought you were the type to kill yourself'.

'Joey!' Anzu hissed as Yugi glanced down at his legs.

'What? You're thinking it too!' Joey defended 'Why the hell would he do it? But I think I know the answer. Its Yami isn't it? You can't honestly think that he's worth dying over? He's your brother for god sake why don't you just…grow up'.

Yugi remained silent after Joey's outburst, but then he took a deep breath and stared up at Joey 'I want you to leave' Yugi demanded 'And…I don't want you to come back'.

Joey looked between Yugi and Anzu before getting up and obeying Yugi's orders and walked out with a slam of the door after him. Yugi gave a heavy sigh and sunk slightly in the seat, Anzu turned to him with a worried face.

'Yugi?'

'Sorry' Yugi mumbled 'I…don't feel like talking now…'

'It's okay' Anzu got up and picked her bag up 'I'll see you tomorrow then'.

Yugi nodded and listened as Anzu let herself out; Yugi sighed and sunk back in the chair before hugging himself tightly.

Anzu looked up and down the roads before she hurried off and caught up with Joey, grabbing his shoulder she pulled him to a stop as he frowned at her.

'What were you doing?' Anzu hissed.

'What? I was asking a simple question' Joey growled back.

'You didn't have to sound so mean! You've probably made him feel worse now bringing it up!'

'At least I made sense! What were you going to do? Smile and pretend that nothing happened?' Joey shook his head with a sigh 'He nearly died because his stupid brother was…twisting his mind!'

'Joey you know it wasn't like that!'

'There is no way in hell I'm going to believe that Yugi thinks like that on his own! Yugi was not like that before Yami came back!'

'I know it's hard for you, but it's just the way it is and it's what Yugi wants, so you-'

'No! You know what, if Yugi doesn't get some sense into him anytime soon, I don't want to be friends with him' Joey then turned to walk away 'You can pass the message on'.

'Joey! Come back!'

'Get lost'.

Anzu sighed and watched the blonde walk off in a huff 'This won't help' She muttered to herself before walking off in her own direction towards her house. She sighed as she held her bag closer to herself 'I hope Yugi pulls through somehow…'

*******************************End of chapter 13*****************************

Joey's being a bit of a jerk isn't he? But do we give him sympathy? I mean…I'm pretty sure more people would react the same way if their best friend tried to top themselves…or is Joey simply trying to get with Yugi again?

We really don't know…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Don't hate me

Oh I'm so evil, so very, very evil.

And yet I'm also very kind! How does that work?

* * *

Chapter 14-Don't hate me

Weeks passed and Yugi was still stuck inside his home, he often glanced out the window in a daydream wishing he could at least breathe in some fresh air, but to his parents it seemed that it was dangerous to him. Like he expected he didn't hear from Joey again, Anzu came round on occasions to check on him and keep him company but there was no word about Joey, though Yugi regretted telling Joey to leave he knew that he couldn't keep spending time with his friend when he was like that.

Yugi slipped on his school jacket and glanced at himself in the mirror, memories about what school was like came back; he couldn't believe he had almost forgotten them-but then he remembered most of them were to do with Joey.

He got himself something to eat for breakfast and gathered the rest of his needed items before he left the house-it took him back a little to see the outside world again-and slipped into his father's car so he could take him to the school directly just in case Yugi saw a nice looking car to step in front of. Yugi watched the scenery go past before his father stopped outside of the school, Yugi gazed into the school gates to see Joey walking into the building. He hugged his bag close and gazed down at his legs.

His father patted his head quickly 'Have a good time at school Yugi'.

Yugi gave a small smile and nodded, then letting himself out of the car he gave his father a wave before turning to the school and shuffling inside with the other students. It didn't surprise Yugi that Anzu was sitting next to the small teen instead of Joey; the blonde had gone to lengths to not be near Yugi again, of course it was what Yugi wanted, but he couldn't help but feel rejected that his best friend wasn't going to try to make it up to him.

* * *

Yugi managed to get through the lessons fine with Anzu by his side; she filled him in on everything he missed when he got confused on questions and provided to be his social connection instead of Joey.

When the bell rang for break Yugi and Anzu stood up, but Yugi reassured his friend to go have her lunch while he went to get the work the teachers had ready for him-unfortunately for Yugi he had to catch up with work at home-he walked down the corridors as he tried to think of the classes he needed to go to. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Joey walking the opposite direction.

When Joey looked up, the blonde and the small teen caught gaze with each other.

In an instant Joey turned and began to walk away, but Yugi broke into a sprint and grabbed the back of his jacket 'Wait Joey!'

Joey stopped and silence passed between them as Yugi brought up shaky words 'I-I'm sorry…i-if I've upset you…I-I just…' Yugi bit his lip 'I want my friend back…y-you mean so much to me Joey…I-I can't do this…w-without you…' Joey didn't say anything so Yugi decided to go to the next approach and slipped his arms around his waist 'P-Please Joey?'

Joey gave a sigh and took Yugi's arms away from him and began walking away 'At least say something!' Yugi shouted after him.

'Like what?' Joey shouted, turning to Yugi then 'Okay Yug I forgive you, by the way how's shagging with your brother been? It doesn't work like that!'

Yugi felt tears build up in his eyes 'Please Joey…d-don't hate me…'

'I can't' Joey mumbled 'As much as I want to…I can't…'

Yugi stepped closer to the blonde and put a shaky hand on his arm, but at the touch Joey simply shrugged it off.

'I-I don't know what you want me to do' Yugi whimpered 'Please Joey…'

'Shut up' Joey mumbled.

'I-I don't know what you want me to do! I can't be without you Joey!'

'I said shut up!'

A fist was brought to Yugi's face and he stumbled back before falling to the floor, Yugi covered his pulsing cheek as he heard Anzu shout at Joey and run to the blonde before slapping him and scolding him for attacking Yugi. Tears streamed down the smaller teens face as he gazed up at his friend, Joey's face was also shocked as he stared back at Yugi-like he was coming to terms that _he _hit Yugi-it was like a mirror was between them reflecting both their faces.

Yugi then scrambled up onto his feet and began running away, despite Anzu shouting after him to come back, Yugi didn't stop. He followed his feet out of the school and climbed over the fence before running down the streets with tears pouring down his face.

* * *

Yugi's feet had taken to him to the park, he was out of breath and the water on his cheeks was still flowing but he persisted to run. He then tripped over onto the grass but instead of getting back up he simply curled up and cried even more; he felt sick, his body felt terrifyingly empty that he was turning numb-not even the small patters of rain against his body registered with him.

It was happening again, his world was crumbling apart once more and he knew there was only one cure to it; the trouble was getting there if he couldn't even move his body from his ball of pain.

'Yugi?' The voice made Yugi fall silent and look up; Yami leaned over him and brushed his bangs out of his face. He cried again for being so happy to see his brother in his time of need, his prayers were answered 'Yugi what's wrong?'

Yugi gave his last strength up by turning over and wrapping his arms around his brother's neck 'Take me away' Yugi whispered 'Please…'

Yami held Yugi close as the rain started to come down heavier, then slipping his arms under Yugi he picked him up and carried him through the park 'It's okay Yugi, I'm here now. Let me take care of you'.

Yugi gave a small nod and nuzzled up into Yami's warmth, Yami's arms and Yami's touch. He was so happy to be in Yami's world again, he didn't want to leave it again.

* * *

Airi sighed as she stood by the wall, the rain was getting harder as it passed over so she stayed by the doors of the college, watching over people braving the rain and running under their jackets to their needed destination. She stuck her hand out idly and watched the water hit against it before she brought it back and looked around.

'Yami's late again' She mumbled but then blinked when she saw Yami walk into the college grounds.

Both Yugi and Yami were drenched from the heavy downpour; Yugi was snuggled into Yami's wet chest while his brother carried him to Airi. He gave a small smile to his friend.

'Sorry I'm late' He apologised.

'Eh? That's fine, but what's this about?' She questioned and nodded to Yugi.

'Family problems' He answered and walked into the building.

Airi followed them back to Yami's room, Yami sat Yugi on the bed before turning to the wardrobe and taking a towel out to hand to Yugi, the small teen glanced at it before taking it off of him and dried his hair slowly.

'What happened?' Airi asked in a small whisper.

'Err…not sure' Yami replied 'Can you keep an eye on him while I buy him some soda?'

'Sure'.

'Thanks Airi'.

Yami then left, Yugi kept silent and brushed the towel over his hair in an attempt to dry it, he knew Yami was going to come back-it was his room after all-yet he couldn't help but want to cry his name out to make him come back.

'So, what happened?' Airi asked as she sat next to Yugi 'Or…too personal?'

'Personal' Yugi mumbled.

'Oh' She then tilted her head 'Where'd you get that bruise from?'

'Nowhere'.

'Oh…' She then gave a small smile 'You look a lot like Yami; it's kinda weird but cute at the same time'.

Yugi then glanced up at her, recognising her from the pictures Yami drew 'Do you like my brother?' He asked directly.

She stared at him then laughed 'No, not like that. Just on a friend level'.

'Oh…' Yugi went back to rubbing his head in silence.

Yami took only a few minutes before he returned to his room with two cans, he handed one to Yugi which the small teen took and sat it in between his legs as he continued drying his hair. Yami turned to Airi and smiled at her.

'Thanks for looking after Yugi' Yami said.

'No problem' She gave a smile back and stepped back 'I'll leave you two alone then'.

She gave Yami a wave before leaving and shutting the door behind her, Yami sighed and sat next to Yugi before taking the towel and drying his hair 'Here, let me do it'.

'Okay' Yugi mumbled and ran his finger around the can.

Yami sighed and glanced at the bruise before carrying on drying 'Why were you crying? Will you tell me?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'Joey…hit me' Yugi lowered his gaze to the can 'I-I couldn't handle being at school today…'

Yami sighed 'I could imagine' Yami leaned forwards to kiss Yugi 'Why did Joey hit you?'

'I-I told him before to leave me…b-but I didn't want him to…I-I was just trying...to make it up…'

'Sshh' Yami pulled Yugi closer and rubbed his back 'Calm down Yugi'.

Yugi sniffled slightly and clung to his brothers shirt 'I-I've lost him…haven't I?'

Yami shook his head 'No. Joey's probably going through just as rough as a time as you are, okay? He…probably didn't mean it'.

Yugi nodded but still curled up to Yami 'Can…I stay with you tonight?' Yugi mumbled 'I…I don't want to go anywhere…'

Yami smiled and nodded 'Of course'.

* * *

Yugi laid in the bed as he heard the rain patter against the window, it had come down much heavier during the dark, Yugi was quite glad Yami had found him in time or he would've caught something as well as being damp. Yugi glanced down at Yami's arm around his waist before turning over and turning to Yami as he opened his eyes.

'Can't sleep?' Yami asked quietly.

'A little' Yugi mumbled.

Yami gave a small chuckle 'The rain can be annoying at times huh?'

'Mmm…' Yugi moved closer and rested against Yami's bare chest-due to their clothes being drenched from the rain they stripped out of their clothes and decided to sleep in their boxers-Yugi ran his hand over Yami's skin before nuzzling it lightly.

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair 'What you thinking about?' Yami asked.

'Just…wondering how warm you can be…' Yugi mumbled.

'Warm?' Yami repeated.

'Yeah…your body is so warm at the moment' Yugi closed his eyes and pressed into Yami's chest 'It's like I'm in a frosty wasteland…and you're my fire keeping me going'.

Yami chuckled again and patted Yugi's head 'You say such weird things Yugi' Yami commented 'But thank you…you're also my fire'.

Yugi giggled 'Yami, will you kiss me?'

Yami smiled 'Sure' He then leaned forwards and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi hummed and closed his eyes as he kissed Yami back lightly; they then went back to resting against each other and falling asleep to the rain hitting against the window.

*********************************End of chapter 14***************************

One thing that I'm sure everyone will agree on; Joey should never, ever become a therapist! A violent therapist maybe, but not a caring one!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. New boyfriend

And now for some side shipping…

But only a tiny sliver of it. No worries.

* * *

Chapter 15-New boyfriend

Yugi woke up early in the morning hours, Yami was still asleep so Yugi ended up watching his peaceful face and ran his fingers lightly over Yami's skin, trying not to wake his older brother. He couldn't remember how long it had been since he was sleeping in Yami's arms, nestled safely in his protecting body, it made him almost forget that anything bad was happening between the two.

Yami opened his eyes after a few hours and met Yugi's amethyst eyes; he smiled 'Good morning' Yami greeted before placing a small kiss on Yugi's lips.

'Morning' Yugi replied quietly after their kiss 'I didn't wake you did I?'

'No' Yami sat up in the bed and stretched his arms 'I usually wake up around about here'.

Yugi gave a faint mile but then turned over to sigh 'I suppose I should go home…before mum and dad come to find me…'

'I guess…' Yami sighed and stroked over Yugi's shoulder 'Hang in there Yugi, you just need to-'

'To be tough right?' Yugi interrupted 'I can't Yami…I'm not strong without you. I'm scared about what I'll do if you're not with me…'

Yami reached down to kiss Yugi's cheek 'You are Yugi. You're very strong'.

'I'm not!' Yugi then sat up and hugged his knees 'I feel like I could die without you Yami…that's not being strong that's being pathetic!'

'You've just had a hard time is all' Yami pulled Yugi into a hug and stroked his hair 'But it will be fine, trust me Yugi, it's going to be alright'.

'For how long?' Yugi mumbled but hugged his brother back.

They stayed embraced for a few moments before Yami let go and slipped out of the bed to get changed into some fresh clothes, Yugi watched Yami's bare body for a few moments before thinking it was perverse to do so and pulled the covers closer to him.

'Do you think…mum and dad would be okay…if I got another boyfriend?' Yugi asked curiously.

Yami shrugged 'I suppose so. Better than me' Yami then turned to Yugi 'Why do you ask?'

Yugi stared down at his knees 'Well…if I told…mum and dad that…I have a different boyfriend…they'd be nicer to us…and we can see each other…right?'

'I guess…' Yami said vaguely 'Why not a girlfriend?'

Yugi shrugged 'I don't think they'd believe it if I went suddenly straight'.

'Quite. So…what are you planning?'

Yugi rocked lightly 'I-If I asked someone to be my pretend boyfriend…then mum and dad will think I'm off on dates with them and such…and I could spend more time with you…it would work…wouldn't it?'

'I dunno…who did you have in mind?'

Yugi then lowered his gaze 'Only one person…and I'm not sure if it will work…'

* * *

Joey opened his door to the apartment when he heard someone knocking, but fell silent when he saw Yugi standing there. The two of them stood in silence, their gaze to the floor as an awkward tense air floated between them, but despite the uneasy state Yugi bit his lip and was the first to speak.

'Hi' he whispered.

'Hey' Joey replied.

Yugi shuffled his feet lightly 'So…umm…h-how are you?' he asked casually.

Joey shrugged 'Alright I suppose. You?'

Yugi gave a small nod 'Good…Joey…I-I know you probably hate me now…'

'Don't Yug' Joey warned as he glanced away 'I don't want to hear some soppy apology'.

Yugi lowered his gaze again before whispering 'I'm sorry…I'm sorry I'm not the person you want me to be…'

Joey sighed and leaned against the door 'Well what do you want? Apart from saying sorry'.

Yugi played with his clothes tightly 'W-Will you be my boyfriend?'

Joey was surprised by this and turned to face Yugi again 'What?'

'W-Well i-if my parents think I'm dating someone else then they'll leave me and Yami alone…it's only for a while'.

'So…I'll be a decoy?'

'Something like that…you won't have to do anything…just back up my stories…if mum and dad ask who I'm dating and stuff…please…?'

Joey stared at Yugi before sighing and glancing off 'Yeah sure, whatever. Not like I can say no much'.

Yugi looked up surprised at his blonde friend 'Really?' He questioned.

'Yeah…I just have to say what a great time we had on a date when you're with Yami right?' Joey shrugged 'Not too hard'.

Yugi smiled and bravely stepped forwards to hug Joey 'Thank you Joey…you're so great'.

Joey sighed and hugged Yugi back slightly 'Yeah…no mushy stuff though…'

Yugi chuckled lightly and let go of Joey 'I best get home…my parents will be wondering where I am'.

'Yeah, well…see you around'.

Yugi nodded and gave Joey a small wave as he walked back towards the elevator with the smile still gracing his lips.

* * *

Yugi came back home some minutes later, he sucked a deep breath in as he stood at the front door before letting himself in and taking his shoes off, knowing that both his parents were in since the cars were still there.

'I'm back' Yugi called out 'I'm sorry for going so long'.

'Finally' His mother's voice replied, Yugi was about to come up with his lie about his whereabouts but his mother beat him to it 'I was getting concerned; your friend said you'd be back by this morning, it's almost midday'.

Yugi blinked and walked to the kitchen where she was 'Friend?' He repeated.

She nodded and turned to him 'That friend…what's his name? Joey' She gave another nod 'Called and said you were staying round his, had some upset or something' She then frowned 'You wasn't watching anything you shouldn't have was you? I know what that Joey is like'.

'No…just…I-I didn't hear him call you I guess' Yugi gave a faint smile 'Oh well…I'm going to get changed…'

Yugi turned to climbed up the stairs and closed his eyes momentarily "Thank you Joey. I know you mean well" He thought before returning to his room and changing into some fresh clothes.

******************************End of chapter 15******************************

So now Joey is Yugi's pretend boyfriend for the while. Is it just me or can anyone see "Taken advantage of" in here?

Nah it's just me, surely.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. Friend date

I'm debating if this is one of my more popular fics…hmm…don't want to sound egotistical though.

And if it is, I'll know that people have the hots for incest.

* * *

Chapter 16-Friend date

Yugi didn't expect his plan to work so well; his parents grumbled about Yugi having a boyfriend rather than a girlfriend, but they gave in as long as the boyfriend wasn't Yami. Yugi then had to say that he was going on a date with Joey, leave the house and spend time with Yami. It seemed flawless, though Yugi did wonder if his parents kept calling Joey up now and then-there was an incident where Yugi couldn't find his phone for a few hours and then it turned up somewhere he didn't leave it.

Yugi was laying on his bed as he attempted his homework, after having a few dates and quality time with Yami Yugi found the courage to start school again and got into the swing of it again. His life was slowly building itself back together again. His phone flashed and rang on his desk, Yugi reached over and picked it up, Joey's number and name flashed on it and he quickly answered it.

'Hey Joey' Yugi greeted and wedged it in between his shoulder and ear as he carried on writing 'What's up?'

'Oh nothing much' Joey replied though Yugi could tell that was a lie in an instant 'What you doing?'

'Homework, glamorous homework' Yugi chuckled 'Somehow I don't think you're calling just for a chat though'.

A sigh came from the other end 'Well…your parents keep ringing me and it's really annoying'.

Yugi nodded even though Joey couldn't see it 'Yeah I know, I did wonder where my phone went. What do they ask?'

'Where you are and what we're doing. I have to keep making excuses as to why I won't put you on the phone. It's getting really risky Yug'.

'I know, I'm sorry, but please hold on a little more' Yugi smiled as he finished off his homework and put it aside 'My birthday is in a few months' time, and by then I'll be old enough to move out and stuff on my own. So please, hold on just a little longer'.

'I don't mind that'.

'Oh' Yugi held the phone properly in his hand then 'Well why are you telling me this then?'

'Well…it's going to sound weird…but…could we have at least one date?' Yugi blushed lightly and fiddled with his clothes as Joey talked 'We don't have to do anything or go anywhere fancy, just somewhere with you so if your parents again it won't be a total lie'.

'Well…'

'Please Yug?'

Yugi sighed and shifted his legs on his bed 'Well…oh okay'.

'Okay. This Saturday good?'

'Sure…two o'clock?'

'Sounds good to me. Well…I'll see you then Yug'.

'Yeah bye'.

Yugi ended the call and put his phone aside, giving a sigh as he sat back on his bed 'Trust mum and dad to ruin my plans'.

* * *

Yugi sat in the park as he waited for Joey to come by, he kicked his legs idly and wondered what would be taking the blonde so long to reach the park-no doubt making sure he looked acceptable for their date. Yugi sighed and was tempted to take his phone out, writing a small text to say he was sorry to Yami; he explained to his brother about Joey's worrying and wanted to feel at ease, however the face Yami gave showed he did not like it-it wasn't an angry face, more of a false happy and relaxed face, he only saw that when Yami was trying to hide something.

'Hey!' Yugi looked up to see Joey jog over to him, he panted lightly before smiling 'Thanks…for coming I mean'.

'It's no problem' Yugi stood up and smiled at his friend 'So, where we going first?'

'Uhh…'

Yugi smirked and crossed his arms 'Joey, did you plan anything?'

'Well I wasn't sure what to do' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'There's no good films on or anything'.

Yugi giggled and held Joey's hand 'Well let's get something to eat first, I don't know about you but I'm starving'.

* * *

Yugi and Joey managed to find something to eat and once their stomachs were filled they headed to the park once again and found a small patch of grass. They were laid down and gazing up at the blue sky, pointing to the odd cloud now and then to make shapes out of them and talking to one another, it was like nothing had ever happened between the two.

'That one looks like a cupcake' Joey commented and pointed out to a cloud.

Yugi turned to look and chuckled 'A mangled one maybe' He then looked out to the clouds 'Oh! That one there looks like a rabbit's head'.

'What? Where?' Joey asked.

Yugi smiled and held Joey's hand, outlining it with his hand 'There, see it?'

'Not really' Joey admitted, he glanced at Yugi and sighed as he turned to the sky again 'Say Yug…'

'Yeah?'

'Can I ask you something?'

'Sure, fire away'.

'What was you thinking when you topped yourself' There was a small pause 'Serious I mean' he added.

Yugi sighed and pulled a piece of grass blade to twirl in his fingers 'Nothing'.

Joey tilted his head to Yugi 'Nothing?'

'Nope. Not one single thought ran through me. It was scary' Yugi let go of the grass blade and watched it fall to the ground again 'I've never had a moment where I've haven't thought of anything…it was like I was shutting down slowly…' Yugi turned to Joey and gave him a small smile before looking up at the sky.

'So you didn't think about me?' Joey questioned 'Or Anzu? Or anyone?'

'No' Yugi gave a small chuckle 'Not a single person…is that selfish of me?'

'Mmm…I dunno' Joey gave a shrug 'I thought people are supposed to think of everything and everyone when they die'.

'I guess I am selfish then' Yugi sighed and turned over so he rested on his side 'Selfish little Yugi…'

Joey turned to Yugi and sat up 'Well…I think everyone is selfish at times. It's nothing to get upset about'.

'I guess…'

Joey sighed and scooted closer to Yugi 'You must've thought something' Joey continued to persist 'You couldn't have been brain dead the whole day'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle before humming in thought 'Well…I did before I took the pills…I wondered how much better people's lives would be without me there' Yugi rolled back onto his back and stared up at Joey 'With you…you wouldn't be so crazy over me it would break our relationship. Anzu wouldn't have to deal with my pathetic problems. My parents would have the one and only perfect son. And Yami…Yami would be normal again…' Yugi shook his head and closed his eyes 'See? I would've made everyone's lives perfect, but now I'm only ruining it more-'

'Don't say that!' Yugi opened his eyes to see Joey leaning over him with a small frown on his face.

'Joey-?'

'Don't say that you aren't needed here!' Joey then grabbed the front of Yugi's shirt to hold it into his fist 'You are! You don't ruin people's lives you make them better! If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have bothered with my life at all! And Yami, do you think he would be better off without knowing you? He may not know who you are but I'm sure as hell convinced he would still miss you! Don't ever think that or I swear I'll give you a matching bruise!'

Yugi stared up at Joey, confused at first before a smile pulled over his lips and he started to giggle. The blonde frowned in confusion as the giggles turned to small laughs before Yugi burst out into a laughing fit and had to wipe his eyes as small tears ran down his face.

'Hey don't laugh at me! I mean it!'

'I know!' Yugi laughed and hugged his middle 'I-I just…' Yugi broke off into more laughs and curled up slightly at the sensation in his body.

'You are so weird!' Joey smiled and grabbed Yug's sides 'I'll give you something to laugh about!'

'Wah! Joey no!' Yugi whined through his laugh as Joey tickled his sides 'Damnit Joey stop! I'm going to laugh myself to death!'

'You started it!' Joey retorted.

'Have mercy!'

'Alright' Joey let go of Yugi and watched as the small teen panted to himself, fighting off the last of his giggles as he protected his sides. Joey's phone then rang making him grumble 'I wonder who this is' He then answered his phone and put it to his ear 'Hello? Hey Mrs. M. Yeah we're having an okay time…sure' He then held the phone to Yugi 'Your mum'.

'Heh' Yugi took the phone and sat up as he continued panting for breath 'Hey mum…what? Oh just catching my breath back' Yugi then blushed red 'Mother! We did nothing like that! We were just laughing and I got carried away again' Yugi shot a small scowl at Joey as he chuckled quietly to himself 'Huh? What were we laughing about? Uhh…' Yugi smiled lightly and brushed his clothes idly 'Well…Joey and I were talking about good things is all…yeah…yeah I'll be back soon…okay…bye mum…'

Yugi ended the call and handed the phone back to Joey with a sigh 'Let's hope that will put them off for a while'.

'You're parents are creepy' Joey mumbled as he pocketed his phone 'Makes me almost glad I have my dad'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle before smiling at the blonde 'Thanks Joey'.

Joey glanced to Yugi 'What for?'

'For cheering me up' Yugi hugged his knees 'You always know how to say the right things to me when I'm down'.

Joey blushed lightly and hit Yugi's face gently and playfully 'Yeah well, you're too emotional for your own good'.

'Can you blame me? I have one heck of a life! Of course it isn't any better with a certain blonde guy'.

'Oi! You watch what you're saying!' Joey then grabbed Yugi and pulled him close; his hands clamped to his sides again 'Don't make me do it!'

'Noooo! I'm sorry!' Yugi whined as he tried to wriggle out of Joey's grip 'You're the best of the best! One of a kind! Superman! Just don't tickle me again!'

Joey sniggered and let go of Yugi 'You are such a wimp'.

'I am not! You don't know how much it hurts!'

'But you were laughing as well'.

'The laughing hurts!'

'Wimp. Wimp' Joey taunted and poked Yugi's nose teasingly.

'Oh yeah? Well let's see how you'll like it' Yugi smirked as he tried to reach for Joey 'If you ain't a wimp you'll be able to stand up against my tickling!'

'You stay away from me!' Joey grabbed Yugi and ruffled his hair teasingly 'I don't allow anyone to touch my body unless I say so!'

'Ah! Joey! Not the hair!' Yugi growled and tried swatting Joey's hand 'Leave it!'

Yugi chuckled and glanced up at Joey with a small smile "I'm glad I have my friend back" He thought and continued to point out cloud shapes to Joey as they sat on the grass.

********************************End of chapter 16****************************

The moral of this chapter; if someone is being depressing threaten to hit them! Oh…I shouldn't say that…in case it's used against me…ehe…

So you all thought Joey was going to take advantage of this date eh? Well you were wrong! It looks like Joey is going back to normal…or is he?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Summer trip

I think some people saw this…

But they didn't see that!

* * *

Chapter 17-Summer trip

Yugi was sitting at home watching a film that was on TV casually, though summer break was good for staying away from the school for a few weeks, it certainly was boring from time to time. Yugi sighed and wished mentally that something would happen, his wish was going to come true; his phone rang and he quickly picked it up to answer it.

'Moshi moshi?' Yugi answered 'Oh hey Joey'.

'Hey Yug, what you up to?' Joey asked.

'Nothing' Yugi rested on his head and tapped his foot slightly against the floor 'I'm starting to find summer breaks tedious'.

'I bet you are' Joey replied quietly before sighing 'Do you want to meet up with me?'

'If it means out of the house then yes'.

'Can you meet me in the park in ten?'

Yugi raised his brow 'Umm…sure. Must be pretty urgent'.

'Something like that' Joey mumbled 'I'll see you there then'.

'Yeah bye' Yugi hung up and tilted his head in confusion 'Huh…so strange' He muttered before standing up and going to the door to slip his shoes on 'I'm going to meet Joey in the park, be back later' He called out and shut the door behind him, walking out onto the afternoon path and turned towards the park.

* * *

Yugi soon got to the park under ten minutes; he searched around for Joey before finding him in the empty playground. He smiled and jogged up, tapping the blonde on the shoulder, Joey turned to meet the smiling face of Yugi.

'Hey Joey' Yugi rested casually against the swings 'What's up?'

'Uhh…well…' He glanced away as he mumbled to himself.

Yugi tilted his head and tried to see Joey's face 'Joey? Has something happened?'

'I can't do this' He muttered.

'Do what?'

Joey turned to Yugi and rubbed the back of his head 'I…was going to ask you if you'd like to come with me to my aunt's this summer' Joey explained then gave a small shrug 'She said I could bring a friend if I liked…I was hoping that you'd come and then I could…kinda convince you to…date me or something…' Yugi frowned and was about to argue against it but Joey beat him to it 'Now, I have a different proposition'.

Yugi tilted his head curiously but kept his frown 'Oh?'

'Yeah…would you…and Yami like to come with me to my aunts?'

Yugi stared at him, surprised by the actual offer and nodded 'Uhh…s-sure I'll ask Yami…you really mean it?'

Joey gave a small smile 'Hey, you don't get out a lot together do you?'

Yugi smiled and hugged Joey tightly 'Oh thank you Joey! You're so kind!'

Joey gave a small chuckle and patted him on the back 'Yeah, yeah, don't get all smushy on me'.

* * *

A few days later Yugi was standing at the front door with a suitcase ready to leave, he rocked on his heels and hummed a small song to himself. He kept looking up and down the street, waiting for Joey to arrive, knowing that after he was taken away they would pick Yami up.

Yugi looked up when a car pulled up in front of his house, Joey waved from inside before stepping out and greeting Yugi with a tight hug, Yugi hugged back and left his parents' house before jumping into the car and telling Joey's aunt where to pick Yami up.

They soon reached his college and Yami slipped into the car after putting his suitcase in the trunk, Yami smiled to Yugi and the car started to drive off again. Yugi looked between Joey and Yami who he sat in between, they made little conversation with each other so Yugi figured he should leave it as that.

They soon arrived at Joey's aunts' house; it was a large traditional house near the beach, Yugi wished he had relatives who lived in such splendid homes, but he was satisfied that his best friend had that instead so he could enjoy it. Yugi jumped when a hand touched his shoulder, but he smiled when he realised it was only Yami putting his arm around him.

'Looks like a nice place' Yami commented.

'It does' Yugi sighed and held Yami's hand 'I always wanted to stay in this kind of house'.

'Yes. It does have a nice peaceful aura about it'.

Yugi nodded in agreement 'It's going to be so much fun around here'.

'I hope so' Yami then kissed Yugi's head making the small teen giggle at the touch.

'Keep all the kisses inside the house' Joey mumbled as he walked past carrying his and Yugi's suitcase.

'Sorry Joey' Yami apologised and went to get his suitcase.

Yugi smiled and followed them into the house, slipping out of his shoes and looking around the halls as they were lead up to their rooms. Yugi and Yami were shown the room they were going to share before being left on their own; it didn't take long for the brothers to shut the door and pull each other into a passionate kiss, their lips locking before they broke it with smiles on their faces.

'How thick do you think these walls are?' Yami asked curiously.

Yugi tilted his head with a small hum 'I dunno…'

'Well, should we give them a test?' Yami suggested as he kissed down Yugi's neck.

Yugi giggled as he lightly hit Yami on the back 'Yami! We've only just got here!' Yugi protested but soon succumb to Yami's passionate ways.

* * *

The days they spent at the house were indeed filled with many outings the teens shared, Yugi was surprised that Joey always wanted to go with them-even when it was something as simple as walking around to take the view in-but he imagined Joey still held some jealous and didn't want the two of them to be on their own longer then needed. He couldn't argue against it much though, he knew that Joey was trying his hardest so made it easier on him and keep his flirts towards Yami when they were alone.

It was near the end of their time for their mini vacation, Yugi and Yami sat at the back porch with Yugi lying on Yami's lap while the older male stroked his hair. Yugi hummed and purred at the touch before giving a small yawn, Yami chuckled and tapped his nose playfully.

'Tired Yugi?' Yami questioned.

'A little' Yugi mumbled and rubbed his eyes 'The beach was too much fun…'

'Then sleep. I don't mind, I'll keep an eye on you'.

'But…what if you need the toilet or something?' Yugi gave another yawn and covered it with his hand 'You won't be able to move…'

'It'll be fine' Yami then put his hand over Yugi's eyes 'Now sleep'.

Yugi giggled but nodded so Yami could remove his hand, it wasn't long before Yugi fell into a peaceful sleep, curled up on Yami's lap as his brother stroked his hair and arm to ease him into a gentle nap. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi's unconscious body, but did his best not to move or to make a loud noise that would wake Yugi up.

Yami then heard a creak and turned to see Joey turning to walk away 'Joey' Yami called out quietly and gestured the blonde male to come closer.

The blonde shuffled quietly over and sat next to them, he glanced at the sleeping teen before looking away, Yami only continued to stroke Yugi's hair before turning to Joey.

'Are you having a fun time here?' Yami asked casually.

Joey shrugged his shoulders 'Suppose' He mumbled.

'Are you alright?' Yami questioned.

'Fine'.

Yami gave a small smile 'I know it can be a while to get over a crush'.

Joey blushed lightly and rested his head in his hand, facing away from Yami 'Yeah like you'd know wouldn't you? You're all over your brother so you wouldn't know what real feelings are'.

Yami didn't answer back and continued to stroke Yugi's hair as he gave a small mumble in his sleep and nuzzled into Yami's kegs but remained sleeping. Joey gave a small smile and glanced at Yami briefly.

'Don't you think Yugi's better off with someone who isn't his brother?' Joey questioned.

'You mean someone like you?' Yami retorted but shrugged his shoulders 'I do think that. But it's not my choice to make, it's Yugi's'.

'So if he said no to you you would've just let him go?'

'Probably' Yami smiled as he stroked his finger over Yugi's cheek 'I don't control his life, what he does and who he loves it's his decision, not mine, not anyone else's'.

Joey snorted 'Yeah, like I think Yugi can make a right decision'.

'You saying he's unstable to make his own decision?'

Joey shook his head 'No'.

'Then you agree with his choice right?'

Joey stayed silent for a few moments before sighing and standing up, Yami watched as Joey walked back into the house and left the two alone again. Yami rolled his eyes lightly before turning to Yugi; he still remained asleep and peacefully unaware of their conversation.

'Let's hope he comes around from it' Yami whispered and ran his fingers through Yugi's hair 'I'm sure it won't be too long now though'.

*******************************End of chapter 17*****************************

Ah let's hope it goes through Joey's thick skull this time. Nah I kid, it ain't that thick.

I didn't notice how close I am to the end of this story. Only two more chapters, I think I will miss this story actually…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	18. Moving on

I'm getting quite nostalgic as I listen to the song and type at the same time.

And it's not even that good of a story…but damn.

* * *

Chapter 18-Moving on

Their trip soon came to an end and the three teens sat in the back of the car as they chatted away with each other while returning to Domino. They dropped Yami off first at his college; Yugi gave Yami a small kiss before they drove off again to Yugi's house, Yugi glanced up at the blonde and patted him on the shoulder to gain his attention.

'Thank you' Yugi whispered.

'What for?' Joey questioned.

'For inviting us out like this' Yugi smiled and scooted closer to him 'You didn't have to…but you did…and that makes me happy' Yugi rested against Joey lightly with a small sigh 'You're the best friend I could ever have'.

Joey blushed lightly 'Ah shut up' Joey ruffled his hair playfully 'Or I'll tickle you in the backseat!'

Yugi giggled and moved away 'No! Don't!'

They soon arrived at Yugi's house, and it wasn't surprising for the teen to see his parents standing at the door waiting for his return. He gave a small roll of his eyes as he and Joey stepped out of the car, Joey walked round and eyed Yugi's parents before turning to Yugi.

'I'll talk to you later then' Joey said quietly and gave his friend a small kiss on the lips to help their disguise.

'Okay. Thanks again' Yugi said as he took his suitcase out and walked down the path back to his home.

'Joseph why did you kiss that boy?' His aunt questioned making the blonde 'I thought he had another boyfriend'.

Yugi twitched as Joey hissed to his aunt to keep quiet 'No! No! Sshh!'

'Yami wasn't it?'

'Yugi!' Yugi cringed at his loud fathers' voice 'Inside! Now!'

Yugi shuffled inside and the door was slammed shut as the fathers shouting scolds could be heard from outside.

'Did I say something wrong?' She questioned.

'No, just…I'll be back home later' Joey said and gave a small smile 'Can you wait there for me?'

'Oh sure' She then started the car up and drove away.

Joey then turned and hurried round the side of the house, hoping he would be able to get into the house from the back door.

* * *

Yugi stumbled back after receiving a hard punch from his father, he hit against the floor with a thud as he covered up the nosebleed his father caused while his mother tried to pull him back and plead him to stop from his angry rage, tears fell down her face and her voice was suffocating under the sobs making it harder to do so.

'You! You sicken me!' His father barked as Yugi put his hand over his bleeding nose 'Consorting with your own brother! You're a disgrace! I knew we should've aborted you! This wouldn't have happened if you weren't born! Yami's mind wouldn't have been twisted by your, disgusting, perverse ways!'

Yugi fell tears go down his face as he listened to his father rant on, he wished so dearly that a large black hole would appear and swallow him up, and take him to Yami where his real heart laid. Somewhere he could be safe, where nothing bad could touch them,

'Yug!' Yugi looked up to see Joey shove past his father and kneel in front of him 'Are you alright? You're bleeding!'

'J-Joey…'

'What are you doing in my house?' Yugi's father shouted 'Get out! Get out of my house!'

'Not without Yugi!' Joey shouted back and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face 'You're going to be fine Yug, I'm here now'.

'You're just as bad as the disgusting little runt!' He snarled 'Lying to cover up his…his disgusting incestuous ways!'

'At least I'm a better man then you are!' Joey retorted, then standing up to face him 'You don't see me punching him down do ya? No! You don't care what happens to Yugi! Just as long as you get the perfect son!'

'How dare you-!'

'I ain't finished!' Joey interrupted 'Yugi isn't harming anyone! He's happy! Yami's happy! So the hell can't you be happy? Okay it's weird, but so what? It's not like they're the only ones in the god damn world! You can't treat Yugi like this! He's the best damn thing that's happened in the world! And I won't let you hurt him! He's coming with me!' Joey then turned and pulled Yugi up before grabbing his suitcase 'If you really don't care about him, you'll have no objection to that'.

'Fine! I don't care!' His father crossed his arms 'Take the little freak; we're better off without him'.

Yugi's mother tried to plead her husband not to let them go but he only argued back at her as Yugi and Joey walked past and to the door. Yugi walked out before Joey, leaving the blonde to turn.

'Oh, and Yugi may be weird' Joey added 'But at least he's not sick enough to sink to your level!' And with that Joey slammed the door after him before walking down the street with Yugi.

* * *

Joey had his arm around Yugi as they walked down the street, Yugi gave a shaky sigh as he kept his hand firmly against his bleeding nose, Joey looked down at Yugi and pulled him closer.

'You okay?' He asked.

'Y-Yeah' Yugi replied.

'You're shaking'.

'J-Just…a-a lot happened is all'.

'Here' They stopped so Joey could go through Yugi's suitcase before taking out a small towel to hand to him 'Use this, it might help'.

'T-Thanks' Yugi held the towel firmly against his face as tears started to roll down his face again.

'Yug' Joey moved closer and hugged Yugi tightly, making sure to be gentle and stroked his hair to soothe him 'Come on, don't cry'.

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi croaked 'I-I just…f-feel so alone…a-and hurt…'

'Well you shouldn't' Joey lightly scolded 'You're not alone, you have me, and Yami, and Anzu so you're not alone. And I know what they said was hurtful, but if they can say that kind of stuff to you then they ain't worth crying over, right?' Yugi gave a small nod as Joey tried to calm him 'So…where do you want to stay? Mine or Anzu's? I don't think the college would let you stay with Yami'.

'Y-Yours Joey' Yugi mumbled and looked up at him with tear stained eyes 'I want to be close to you too'.

'Alright' Joey picked up the suitcase again and started walking with Yugi still in his arm 'Anzu's gonna be hell jealous though that you didn't choose her'.

'She'll understand' Yugi reassured and smiled up at the blonde as they carried on walking.

*******************************End of chapter 18*****************************

Wait…would this be a happy ending? I'm not entirely sure…

Special thanks to Lorna-chan for helping me with the father's rant! I'm not in the right mood for arguments it seems…

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	19. Innocent plead

Ah so this is the end of a long and painful journey. Almost two hundred! Come on I dare ya!

Oh and just for note, the first part will be in Yugi's point of view, just for fun.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19-Innocent plead

After I was kicked out I stayed with Joey for the rest of my school year, I had great fun staying with Joey; he looked after me very well and got over his crush with me and found a girlfriend called Mai (I always knew he would end up with a girl, Joey with another man seemed out of place)-though I was sure on occasions Joey tried to sneak peeks when I took a shower or got changed.

After I finished school Yami had also finished college and found a place for both of us to stay in so I could leave Joey alone again, Yami found a job and I started my own course in college. We seemed to have a normal life; or normal as it could be for two brothers.

We never spoke to our parents again-or our family for that matter. Only grandpa stuck to our side and kept his odd phone calls now and then, I sometimes went to the game shop to help out now and then. But we had become detached to our family; we were wiped from their lips and out of their lives for good. It was hard, I'm sure me and Yami would've liked it if they accepted it and was happy about it, but no doubt if we went back they would've tried separating us so alone was how we liked it.

I don't expect that many people would be so kind towards us if they found out that us, two brothers, were in a relationship. How do you make people understand though? That we love each other-could be brotherly love not real love. That we have a special connection-everyone has a special connection. We understand each other-we can understand you if you talk to us. But I guess I'd have to try.

Try it. Give in to temptation. Only then would you understand; the lust of wanting someone, the desire that makes your body move and breathe every day. Only then would you understand when you taste temptation; whether you regret it or not is up to you. I could never regret my choice.

* * *

Yugi gave a small sigh as he finished writing and closed his diary and put the pen aside, then he felt arms go around his neck, he smiled and held Yami's hands as he felt his brother's lips go to his head.

'What were you just writing there?' Yami questioned 'You've been writing for a while now'.

'Oh nothing important' Yugi reassured and stood up from his seat, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck 'Just a small innocent plead'.

Yami chuckled 'You still say weird things little bro' Yami teased before pulling Yugi into a small kiss.

Yugi hummed at the touch and took the kiss to a more passionate level; he ran his hands through Yami's hair before gently pulling him back to the bed where they sat down on it-not breaking the kiss once-and started to get intimate.

* * *

No lemons for you!

Anyway, thank you all for reading and reviewing, I hope you enjoyed your incest yaoi for today. Uhh…thanks a billion…uhh…oh, for my next story (After Prince of darkness) would you prefer to read a fantasy story or a real life story (I know they have proper names, I just can't be asked) I'm having a little…argument with myself about which story to start next, so maybe if you help it'll help me and…yeah I'll just shut up now.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
